La Mascota de Sasuke
by songjiki
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra un lindo animalito. SasuHina. AU, Creo que ya saben quién es el lindo animalito
1. Chapter 1

Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

A decir verdad, esta es una adaptación de otro fic que tengo, aunque se puede decir que todo esta cambiado pues los personajes del otro fic son tan diferentes a los de Naruto, aún así espero que les guste, También decidí hacer los capítulos más cortos

Por cierto, lo que este en cursivas y no sea ningún POV, es de Hinata, lo aclaró para que no se pierdan después

Espero que les guste

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por la calle cuando cierto ruido llamó su atención

-Sasuke, escuchaste eso? – preguntó el rubio ojiazul

-Si – dijo serio el pelinegro, intentando buscar el origen del ruido, el rubio comenzó a moverse hasta llegar a unos arbustos

-Woah – dijo el rubio mientras se internaba en los arbustos

-Baka… que sucede? – preguntó el pelinegro, pero no recibió respuesta, el pelinegro soltó un bufido y comenzó acercarse por donde el rubio había desaparecido

De pronto el rubio salió de entre los arbustos

-Mira – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sosteniendo un pequeño bulto negro

-Qué es eso? – preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

-Un gatito … bueno más bien una gatita – dijo el rubio mostrando la pequeña gatita negra al pelinegro – creo que tiene un problema en los ojos

El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos, intentando no darle importancia lo que el rubio decía

-Mira, los tiene casi blancos – dijo el rubio mostrándole la pequeña gatita frente a la cara del pelinegro

-Ya lo vi – dijo molesto el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio alejara al pequeño animal

El rubio acarició al pequeño gato mientras el pelinegro lo miraba

-Y que harás ahora?... cuidarla?

-No puedo – dijo el rubio – en mi edificio no permiten animales

-Pues entonces dejala – dijo el pelinegro

-Sasuke como puedes pedirme eso – dijo el rubio indignado – Mirala – dijo el rubio acercando a la pequeña gatita al pelinegro – Esta tan linda, no tengo corazón para dejarla

-Dijiste que no permiten animales en tu departamento

-Pero tu vives solo en esa casa – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Ni lo pienses – dijo el pelinegro

-Te haría compañía

-No

-Si

-No – dijo rápidamente el pelinegro, que comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al rubio con el pequeño animal

-Sasuke! – gritó el rubio

-No molestes – dijo el pelinegro, mientras el rubio comenzaba a seguirlo

-Mirala Sasuke – dijo el rubio en tono meloso

-No – dijo el pelinegro entrando al pequeño jardín frontal de la casa

El rubio ignoró las negativas del pelinegro y entró con la pequeña gatita en brazos, siguiendo al pelinegro hasta dentro de la casa

-Vamos teme, tienes mucho espacio, vives solo – dijo el rubio

-No – dijo el pelinegro – No planeo cuidar a un animal

-No seas así, no me digas que no te da ternura? – dijo el rubio

-No – dijo el pelinegro

-Hina chan esta será tu nueva casa – dijo el rubio dejando la pequeña gatita en el suelo

-Hina chan? – preguntó el pelinegro

-Es bonito, no?

El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos

-Hagamos el trabajo – dijo el pelinegro

El rubio soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en el suelo

-Odio la tarea – dijo el rubio

El pelinegro no dijo nada y se sentó en el suelo mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa de centro

-Rápido para que te puedas ir pronto – dijo el pelinegro

-Esta bien – dijo el rubio

La pequeña gatita había seguido a los dos chicos, se recostó a lado del rubio que también había sacado sus cosas para hacer sus deberes, el pelinegro estaba concentrado en su tarea mientras que el rubio seguía distrayéndose con la pequeña gatita que ronroneaba ante las caricias del rubio

-Deja de perder el tiempo y haz la tarea – dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Esta bien – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – Eso quiere decir que si se puede quedar?

-Claro que no – dijo rápidamente el pelinegro

-No te darás cuenta de que esta aquí – dijo el rubio intentando convencer a su amigo – Vendré todos los días a cuidarla

-No, ahora menos, no te quiero tener todos los días aquí

-Entonces porque no aceptas cuidarla?

-No me gustan los animales – dijo el pelinegro intentando retomar sus deberes

-Vamos Sasuke, no me digas que no te gusta, si es adorable – dijo el rubio acariciando a la pequeña gatita

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro

-Esta bien – dijo el pelinegro ya cansado del rubio

-Vendre todos los días después de clases

-No es necesario – dijo el pelinegro – No te quiero ver, ya es suficiente con verte en la escuela, no quiero verte también en casa

-Esta bien – dijo el rubio, aún cuando se debería sentir ofendido, decidió aceptarlo, pues después de todo el pelinegro se haría cargo de la pequeña gatita – Hina chan, desde ahora este será tu dueño – dijo el rubio señalando al pelinegro

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio que soltó un quejido, la pequeña gatita se asustó y corrió para oculatrse debajo de la mesa

-Qué te pasa teme? – dijo el rubio mientras agarraba la cabeza

-Deja de jugar – dijo el pelinegro

El rubio soltó un bufido, con el ceño fruncido retomó sus deberes

Después de una larga hora Naruto se estiraba

-Ah! Por fin terminamos – dijo Naruto

-Por fin terminas tu – corrigió Sasuke

La pequeña gatita se acercó a Naruto que la acarició y sonrió

-Tienes hambre? – preguntó el rubio – Apuesto a que tienes hambre, yo también tengo hambre… deberíamos comer ramen

-Baka, los gatos no comen ramen – dijo el pelinegro

-Por qué no?, el ramen es delicioso – dijo el rubio sonriente

-Porque no y ya – dijo el pelinegro

-Pero le tenemos que dar algo – dijo el rubio – debe tener hambre. Hace cuanto que no ha de comer?

Sasuke se levantó, la pequeña gatita miró como el pelinegro se alejaba y decidió seguirlo, mientras el rubio miraba sorprendido como la pequeña gatita seguía al pelinegro

-Creo que también ella cae ante sus encantos – dijo con poco de molestia el rubio

Sasuke abrió la nevera y sacó la leche, tomó un pequeño plato, y srivió la leche, al ponerlo en el suelo, la pequeña gatita se acercó y comenzó a comer, Sasuke sonrió levemente y acarició el lomo de la gatita

-Rápidamente paso tu barrera – dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a Sasuke que rápidamente alejó la mano de la gatita

-No sé de que me hablas – dijo Sasuke con frialdad

-No me engañas – dijo el rubio sonriente – A ti también te parece linda

-Cierra la boca – dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina dejando al rubio y a la gatita solos

El rubio se agachó y miró a la gatita, que miraba por donde el pelinegro salió

-Eres rápida Hina chan – dijo el rubio – Al parecer ya te has ganado a tu dueño

La gatita solo movía las orejas, el rubio se levantó y siguió al pelinegro, en cuanto entró a la sala, el pelinegro le arrojó la mochila

-Es hora de que te vayas – dijo el pelinegro

-Y el ramen?

-Yo nunca dije que te alimentaria – dijo el pelinegro – te ayude con la tarea, no me pidas más

-Teme

El moreno se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta para el rubio, que solo soltó un bufido mientras se acomodaba la mochila

-No olvides comprarle comida Hina chan – dijo el rubio desde afuera, el pelinegro le cerró la puerta en la cara – Sasuke teme! - gritó el rubio desde afuera

Sasuke volvió a la sala, donde ya estaba la pequeña gatita recostada en el sofá, se sentó a su lado, la pequeña lo miró por un instante, Sasuke no pudo resistirse y comenzó acariciar a la pequeña que comenzó a ronronear.

-Con que Hina chan, eh? – dijo el pelinegro mirando a la gatita y esta también lo miraba - Supongo que no me queda de otra

_Qué debería hacer?, debería seguir esperando aquí?, aunque el me dijo que no me moviera… supongo que no me debo mover, espero que no tarde mucho… mi nuevo amo_


	2. Chapter 2

Otro cap... espero que les guste, y gracias a todos por sus reviews, intentaré subir otro cap pronto, no como el otro fic, que lo abandone por la pereza copiar la historia a la pc... lo siento u,u

* * *

Sasuke miraba la infinidad de variedades de comida para gato

-Cómo puede haber tanta?... por qué rayos hay tanta? – se preguntó, soltó un bufido y tomó un paquete de cada marca diferente

-Sasuke teme – dijo una voz, el pelinegro solo se tensó pues a unos pasos de él estaba el rubio sonriendo – Viniste a comprar comida para Hina chan?

Sasuke solo lo ignoró

-Yo vine a comprar mi dotación de ramen – dijo sonriente – Y pensé en comprarle un pequeño juguete a Hina chan – miró al pelinegro y notó la enorme cantidad de comida – No se te hace que es mucha?

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y dejó al rubio

-Sasuke! – gritó el rubio siguiendo al pelinegro

-Déjame en paz – dijo el pelinegro, Naruto solo soltó un suspiro

Cuando se acercó a la caja a pagar, la mujer lo miró toda la comida y sonrió. Sasuke volvió a soltar un bufido, tomó las bolsas y salió del supermercado.

-Tal vez ya no esté – se dijo, deteniéndose de pronto y mirando las bolsas – y si ya no está, habré comprado esto para nada

_Qué debería hacer?, puedo explorar más allá, no hay ninguna forma de entrar, supongo que lo único que me queda, será esperar a que él regrese_

Regresó y se sentó, observando la puerta, el pelinegro había desaparecido hacía tiempo y la pequeña no encontraba que hacer, recorrió varias veces la sala, el comedor y la cocina, podría decirse que conocía perfectamente las tres habitaciones, incluso la tierra y telarañas debajo de algunos muebles y el mismo número de veces en el que observó el jardín de la parte trasera, con el anhelo de recorrerlo y explorar

_Será un buen amo? – _se preguntó, siempre había estado sola, escuchaba de los demás lo que era un amo. Un amo que te cuidaba, te alimentaba y lo más importante, te quería… algo que siempre quiso, siempre anhelo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad hasta este día.

_Debería estar feliz… al fin tendré a alguien que me quiera_

La puerta se deslizó y dejó ver al pelinegro, la pequeña se levantó y fue a recibirlo con un pequeño maullido

-Todavía estas aquí – dijo Sasuke, un poco aliviado de que no compró una gran cantidad de comida para gato en vano

La pequeña maulló nuevamente. Sasuke tomó eso como una respuesta afirmativa, se quitó los zapatos y entro. La pequeña lo siguió hasta la cocina, dónde el pelinegro sacó toda las bolsas y latas de comida, mirando cada una detenidamente y luego mirando a la pequeña gatita

-Qué diferencia hay entre todo esto? – preguntó molesto Sasuke, pues desde su punto de vista, todas las bolsas y latas eran iguales

La pequeña lo miraba entretenida, pues era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo con un humano, y este no la intentaba dañar, como en aquellas ocasiones que intentando conseguir comida se encontraba con esos humanos que la golpeaban y arrojaban cosas

Volvió a maullar, llamando la atención del pelinegro

-Hambre? – preguntó, ella solo movió sus orejas, Sasuke le sirvió un poco de comida, cuando el timbre se escuchó, el pelinegro solo rodo los ojos – Parece no entender

Salió de la cocina para abrir la puerta, dónde encontró al rubio molesto

-Sasuke teme, por qué no me esperaste?

-El que no lo haya hecho no te da una idea? – preguntó el pelinegro, el rubio entró

-Dónde está?

-Dónde está? – preguntó el pelinegro fingiendo no saber

-Hina chan, dónde está?

-Cuando regresé ya no estaba – dijo Sasuke como si no le importara

-Cómo que ya no estaba? – preguntó asustado el rubio – Se suponía que la ibas a cuidar

-No es mi culpa

-Tú te hiciste responsable – dijo el rubio asustado – Debiste haber cerrado todo muy bien… tal vez le pasó algo malo…

Sasuke solo miró al rubio que comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro nervioso

-Como ya no está, ya te puedes ir – dijo el pelinegro, cuando un maullido se escucho, el pelinegro solo cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro

_No ha regresado, supongo que tendré que buscarlo… esa voz, es el humano que me encontró, ese chico tan… cariñoso?... por qué mi amo le dice que no estoy… acaso me piensa correr?, no… entonces por qué me compraría toda esa comida?_

_Tengo que hablar_

El rubio rápidamente sonríe y toma a la pequeña gatita en brazos … acariciándola

-Aquí está… probablemente solo estaba oculta – dijo el rubio

-Si… escondida – dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pequeña

_Creo que no está muy contento_

Naruto le entrego la gatita a Sasuke, que la tomó mirando con curiosidad al rubio que sacaba de la bolsa un pequeño ratón de juguete, moviéndolo frente a la gatita que rápidamente presto atención al juguete entre los dedos el rubio

-Te gusta? – decía el rubio en tono juguetón moviendo de un lado a otro el ratón – Si te gusta

Sasuke rápidamente le arrebató el juguete, y miró al rubio

-Ya es hora de que te vayas – dijo el pelinegro

-Pero acabo de llegar – dijo el rubio

-Mañana hay escuela, necesito dormir temprano – dijo el pelinegro empujando al rubio

-Pero…

-Largo – dijo el pelinegro sacando al rubio de la casa y cerrando la puerta

-Por qué siempre me haces esto? – preguntó el rubio desde afuera

Sasuke solo sonrió, mientras la gatita en uno de sus brazos lo miraba con curiosidad

-Por fin se largo – dijo el pelinegro, miró a la gatita – De ahora en adelante trata de evitarlo

_Evitarlo?, pero si es tan agradable, y muy cariñoso_

-Creo que ese baka me está pegando su estupidez – dijo el pelinegro – Estoy hablando con un gato

La gatita maulló

-Y lo peor es que creo que me entiende

La pequeña volvió a maullar lamiendo los dedos del pelinegro

-Eso es un sí?

La gatita solo movió las orejas y maulló nuevamente

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sintió un peso sobre su pecho, y ahí estaba el pequeño bulto negro durmiendo plácidamente, la acarició

-No deberías dormir aquí – dijo, tomándola entre sus manos, miró alrededor, buscando un lugar en dónde la gatita pudiera dormir pero su sueño era tanto que tomó a la gatita y la colocó a lado de él y volvió a dormir

La pequeña miró al pelinegro que respiraba calmadamente

_Es un buen amo, aún cuando oculte toda su amabilidad detrás de esa fría coraza, entonces así se siente tener un amo… así se siente que alguien te proteja… así se siente tener un lugar en dónde dormir… _

La pequeña siguió mirando al pelinegro

_Amo, vives solo?... tu también estas solo?... no hay nadie que te cuide… entonces, me gustaría cuidarte_

Se acercó más al pelinegro, acurrucándose a su lado y volviendo a dormir


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo... cortito, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste, y que con este se den una idea de como irá la historia

* * *

Sasuke miraba al rubio comer, parecía que no había comido en días, cuando terminó sonrió, el pelinegro solo lo miraba fijamente

-Deberías dejar de comer tanto – dijo Sasuke – Y lo más importante, dejar de comer como cerdo

-Oye… - el rubio contestó pero guardo silencio y comenzó a sonreír como tonto, el pelinegro siguió la mirada y encontró a la pelirosa – Sakura chan – dijo en tono meloso

Sasuke soltó un bufido y continuó comiendo

-Algún día – dijo Naruto

-Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro

-Cómo puede ser tan bonita, bella, hermosa, carismática – dijo Naruto

Sasuke frunció el ceño

-Bonita? Bella? Hermosa? Carismática?, acaso estas ciego?

-Teme… Sakura chan es una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto – dijo e rubio ofendido

-Claro

-Sasuke…- dijo el rubio serio, el pelinegro levantó la mirada – Me puedes ayudar

-Ayudar? – preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

-Ayúdame a conquistar a Sakura chan

-De qué me viste cara? – preguntó el pelinegro – Y si así fuera, yo no hago milagros

-Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el ofendido – Yo soy atractivo

Sasuke lo miró en silencio por un momento

-Acabe, me voy – dijo el pelinegro levantándose

-Sasuke … - dijo el rubio mientras también se levantaba para seguir al pelinegro

* * *

_No ha vuelto, tardará mucho?... quiero verlo, es tan solitario estar aquí… así se sentirá él?.. también le afecta como a mí?... no él no es débil como yo…_

La gatita rondó por la casa, miró la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, estaba cerrada, se sentó mirando detenidamente la puerta

_Qué debería hacer? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha regresado… creo que pronto comenzará a oscurecer… debería buscarlo?, le habrá pasado algo?_

La gatita se levantó y fue a la puerta principal, intentando abrirla

_No deber ser difícil, he visto a mí amo abrirla… puedo hacerlo._

Pero era inútil, no podía, ella era muy pequeña. Miró los alrededores, buscando algo en lo que pudiera subir e intentar abrir pero no había nada, soltó un gruñido, se preguntaba cómo se suponía iba a cuidar de su nuevo amo así…

* * *

Sasuke salió de la librería siendo seguido por el rubio, el pelinegro se detuvo y dio media vuelta para encarar al rubio

-Qué haces?, tu casa es por la otra calle

-Lo sé… solo quiero ver a Hina chan – dijo el rubio con nerviosismo

-Seguro que solo es eso?

-Etto… si – dijo nervioso

-No querías hablarme de Sakura

-Eh?

-No voy ayudarte

-Por qué? … si vuelves a decir que soy feo me las pagaras

Sasuke soltó un suspiro

-Acaso no lo entiendes?

Naruto lo miro curioso

-Olvídalo, ve a casa – dijo el pelinegro alejándose, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba algo preocupado, pues había dejado a la pequeña gatita todo el día sola por su trabajo.

Naruto observaba al pelinegro alejarse y soltó un bufido

* * *

-Si el teme de Sasuke no me ayuda cómo conquistare a Sakura chan? - dijo el rubio mientras revolvía sus cabellos

Comenzó a caminar con la mirada perdida en el suelo cundo un par de voces de mujer se escucharon, el rubio levanto la mirada y ahí estaban, les prestó atención en cuanto escucho la frase "conseguí novio"

-Entonces funciona? –preguntó la chica

La otra solo asintió feliz,

-Realmente el templo es mágico

-También tengo que ir, tal vez yo consiga pasar el examen de admisión – dijo la chica

-Sí, deberías ir

-Está decidido, iré al Templo – dijo la chica decidida

-Pero tienes que ir en la noche – dijo la primera

-En la noche? – preguntó con miedo

-Y rezar al árbol sagrado de la parte trasera del templo

-Eh?, la parte trasera, aquella parte que parece abandonada?

-Dicen que ese árbol lo habita un espíritu, un muy poderoso espíritu

-Pero no es algo tétrico? – dijo la chica - si tengo que ir en la noche, y sola… tú fuiste sola?

-No, yo también me moría de miedo, pero mi prima y yo fuimos – dijo la chica – Tienes que rezar con mucha paciencia, pedirle lo que más quieres

-Y se me cumplirá, cierto?

-No sé, a mí se me cumplió, pero a mi prima no, supongo que depende cuanto desees eso

-Acompáñame mañana – dijo la chica uniendo sus manos de forma suplicante

-Mañana no puedo, que tal el domingo en la noche

-De acuerdo – dijo abrazando a su amiga

Naruto se detuvo, mientras aquel par de chicas continuaba caminando

-Eso es… yo también tengo que ir al templo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

* * *

Sasuke abrió la puerta, esperando que la gatita lo esperara en la puerta, pero no estaba, la casa estaba en silencio, no había rastros de la pequeña gatita, se acercó a la cocina, y el plato donde había dejado algo de comida para ella estaba intacto, el pelinegro comenzó a preocuparse.

Comenzó a buscarla, en la cocina no estaba, eso era más que seguro, fue directo a la sala, pues ese fue el lugar en dónde la dejo, removió los cojines, teniendo la esperanza de que tal vez se metió debajo de ellos, nada, no estaba, la busco debajo del sofá… nada

-Dónde se pudo haber metido?, no hay forma de que se haya ido – dijo el pelinegro mirando los alrededores por rastros de que la gatita intentó salir, dejó caer la mochila miró sus pies y notó que no se había quitado los zapatos, de la preocupación que sintió, entró a la casa sin quitárselos – Qué está pasando conmigo?... solo es una gata, mejor para mi si se va, no tendré que preocuparme por ella – dijo, y se dio cuenta, lo había admitido, estaba preocupado, se dejó caer al sofá - Después de todo esa gatita tiene algo que hace que me preocupe

Se quitó los zapatos y los llevó al armario de la entrada, cuando miró el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, dejó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar.

Sonrió… ahí estaba la pequeña bola de pelos, dormida contra la puerta de su habitación

-Con que aquí estabas – dijo, mientras observaba a la pequeña dormir, acariciando los suaves pelos – Pensé que te habías ido… pensé que tú también te habías ido

* * *

_También?... acaso alguien abandono a mi Amo?... quien podría abandonarlo?... quién podría ser capaz de abandonarlo_

La pequeña gatita se sienta y observa al pelinegro que estaba sentado a su lado, maúlla y se acerca, restregando su cuerpo contra las caricias que el pelinegro le brinda

_Yo no te abandonaré, yo jamás te abandonaré, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte_


	4. Chapter 4

Otro cap, espero que les guste

* * *

El moreno se despide de su jefe con una reverencia, al poner el primer pie fuera de la librería se encuentra con el rubio

Sasuke lo mira de pies a cabeza

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Pensé que trabajarías en la clínica

-Tsunade bachan me dio un descanso – dijo el rubio sonriente

-Eso es algo raro – dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar con el rubio siguiéndolo

-Si lo sé – dijo divertido el rubio – pero pienso aprovecharlo

Sasuke miró al rubio y este solo sonrió aún más

-Enamorare a Sakura chan

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos

-Otra vez con lo mismo – dijo Sasuke - En lugar de pensar en enamorar a Sakura, deberías ponerte a estudiar

-Sasuke, tu sabes que desde hace mucho que me gusta Sakura chan

-Si, y desde hace mucho Sakura te ha estado rechazando

El rubio soltó un gruñido, pues no le gustaba recordar todas las veces en que Sakura lo había rechazado, algunas de ellas, algo humillantes, respiró hondo y sonrió

-Pero encontré la forma en que ya no lo haga - dijo el rubio adelantándose por el camino

-Claro – dijo Sasuke más para si mismo que para el rubio que parece ir en las nubes

* * *

_Dijo que hoy no tardaría, estoy ansiosa por que llegue… me gusta mucho su compañía, no me gusta estar sola en esta gran casa… en ocasiones se siente tan triste_

_Pero sé que pronto llegará, tengo que ser obediente y esperarlo aquí_

* * *

Sasuke miraba a Naruto, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra por varios minutos, cosa que era algo raro en el rubio

-Te pasa algo? – preguntó Sasuke intentando sonar frío

Naruto rápidamente negó con la cabeza, entrando al jardín frontal de la casa del pelinegro

-Y cómo ha estado Hina chan, no ha escapado?

El pelinegro no dijo nada abriendo la puerta, encontrándose a la pequeña gatita en la entrada maullando

-Hola Hina chan – dijo rápidamente el rubio, tomando a la gatita entre sus brazos

_Otra vez este humano tan cariñoso_

El pelinegro solo soltó un bufido, el rubio entró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá

_Creo que mi Amo está molesto_

-Cómo has estado Hina chan?... como te trata el señor frialdad?

_Muy bien, señor frialdad?, mi amo no es nada frío, al contrario, es alguien cálido, creo que no pude haber encontrado mejor amo que él, es tan amable_

El rubio y el pelinegro se miraron y miraron a la gatita que maullaba

-Wow… Sasuke… es mi imaginación?... o me está contestando?

El pelinegro no decía nada solo miraba a la gatita en los brazos del rubio

-Hina chan, eres muy inteligente – dijo el rubio acariciando la barbilla de la gatita , mientras esta sólo levantaba la cabeza, dejándole paso abierto al rubio

Sasuke detuvo la mano del rubio y tomó a la gatita en sus brazos

-Mejor dime qué haces aquí?

El rubio miró alrededor y luego miró al pelinegro por unos instantes

-Y bien?, no piensas hablar?

-S… si … yo… este… quería pedirte un favor – dijo nervioso el rubio

-Favor? – preguntó el pelinegro sentándose en el sofá, colocando a la gatita en sus piernas

Naruto sonrió ante el gesto del pelinegro

-Oye… te estoy hablando – dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Ah, este… Podrías acompañarme al templo

-Al templo? - preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido – Para qué quieres ir al templo?

-Para conquistar a Sakura chan

-Sakura se convirtió en sacerdotisa?

-No – dijo el rubio sin entender el por qué de la pregunta del pelinegro

-Entonces a Sakura le interesan los monjes?

-No… por qué preguntas eso?...

-Entonces por qué diablos quieres ir al templo?

-Es que… es que escuche algo muy interesante – dijo divertido, el moreno solo levantó la ceja, esperando que el rubio continuara - Sabes… hay algo en el templo

El pelinegro solo lo observaba, al igual que la gatita, el rubio sintió como una gotita de sudor le corría por su cuello

_El humano es gracioso_

-Que cosa? – preguntó desesperado el pelinegro

-Hay un árbol – dijo con inseguridad el rubio, el pelinegro comenzaba a molestarse y el rubio lo sintió rápidamente – Un árbol especial

-Un árbol especial eh? – dijo el pelinegro

-Si… si, un espíritu que cumple tu deseo

-Deseo?

_Deseo?_

-Si… si hay algo que desees con todas tus fuerzas, el espíritu te lo concede

_Me concedería mi deseo?... podría cuidar a mi Amo?_

-Acaso estas loco? – dijo burlonamente el pelinegro – Un espíritu que concede tu deseo?

El rubio solo asintió

-Es verdad

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuché a una chica

Sasuke solo miró serio al rubio

-Creo que has perdido la razón

-Es cierto Sasuke… la chica dijo que había un espíritu poderoso

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos

-No creas eso

-Pero… tengo que intentarlo – dijo Naruto – Anda Sasuke… acompáñame

-Por qué he de acompañarte?

-No quiero ir solo

-Miedo? – preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Cla… claro que no, solo que para que se conceda tengo que llevar a alguien

Sasuke miró aún divertido al rubio, sabía que Naruto le daba miedo, sobre todo cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con espíritus y fantasmas

-De verdad – dijo el rubio intentando convencer al pelinegro

-Esta bien – dijo el pelinegro – Pero después de esto, no me dejaré arrastrar por tus tonterías

-Esta bien vamos – dijo el rubio – … pero en la noche

-Sabía que había alguna razón para que me lo pidieras – dijo el pelinegro – Miedosito

_En la noche?... aún falta para que comience a oscurecer, supongo que tendré que esperar, pero cómo le hare para salir?... mi Amo siempre asegura las puertas y ventanas cada vez que sale_

La gatita se acerca al rubio y comienza a restregar su cuerpo contra el rubio

-Qué pasa Hina chan? – preguntó el rubio mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gatita – También quieres ir

_Claro que si_

El rubio miró a la gatita y luego miró al pelinegro

-Ni se te ocurra - dijo rápidamente el pelinegro

-Por qué?, ella quiere ir

-Claro que no

-Quieres ir Hina chan?

_Si, si quiero ir_

El pelinegro escuchó a la gatita maullar

-Eso quiere decir que si – dijo el rubio sonriente

-Cállate baka – dijo el pelinegro

-No le haría mal salir, desde que esta aquí no ha salido – dijo el rubio serio – Tal vez quiere salir

El pelinegro lo pensó un momento, era cierto, siempre la dejaba encerrada en su casa, tal vez se sentía triste

-Vamos Sasuke

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro

-Esta bien, pero si le sucede algo te haré pagar – dijo el moreno entre dientes

-Que sobreprotector – dijo el rubio – No le sucederá nada, no le ha sucedió nada antes cuando estaba sola

_Acompañaré a mi Amo, y el espíritu podrá ayudarme… podré cuidar a mi Amo, y él ya no estará solo_

* * *

Naruto miraba al pelinegro y no pudo evitar reir

-Qué es eso? –dijo entre risas

-Qué cosa?

-Sasuke teme – dijo el rubio – Hina chan es una gatita no una perrita, por qué le pones correa?

-Esta correa es para gatos – dijo el pelinegro – La persona de la tienda de animales me lo dijo

-Pues no creo que le guste – dijo el rubio mirando como la gatita hacia de todo por librarse de la correa

-Solamente no está impuesta

-Será mejor que la sueltes – dijo el rubio – Yo la cargaré

Tomó a la gatita entre sus brazos y le quitó la correa y se la dio al pelinegro que solo se la arrebató y la guardó en su abrigo

* * *

El rubio y la gatita miraban las escaleras de entrada del templo, se miraba lúgubre

-Seguro que aquí es? – preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, pues el lugar estaba solo

-Si… es extraño – dijo el rubio - pensé que habría más gente

-Tal vez no sea este templo – dijo el pelinegro

-Es el único templo de la zona – dijo Naruto – Ya estamos aquí, no perdemos nada con echar un vistazo

Los dos chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente, había muchos árboles, pues el templo estaba perdido entre ellos, cuando de pronto un ruido se escuchó, el rubio rápidamente abrazó al pelinegro, que rápidamente alejó al rubio

-Solo es el viento, miedoso

_Él amigo de mi Amo es muy gracioso_

-Ya lo sabía – dijo Naruto nerviosamente, mientras miraba con miedo alrededor

El pelinegro siguió caminando dejando al rubio detrás, Naruto rápidamente corrió detrás del pelinegro

_Qué es ese ruido_

La gatita saltó de los brazos del rubio y comenzó a correr, perdiéndose en las sombras

-Hina chan! – gritó el rubio mientras el pelinegro salía corriendo detrás de la gatita

Naruto siguió al pelinegro, cuando de pronto un fuerte trueno y un gran resplandor llamó su atención, los dos chicos se miraron, y miraron la fuente del resplandor

-Hina chan – dijo el rubio, los dos chicos llegaron a la parte trasera del templo, donde lograron ver a la pequeña gatita frente al árbol, que tenía un extraña luz blanca

De pronto la pequeña figura de la gatita comenzó a flotar y a deformarse, se escucharon los lamentos de la pequeña

Sasuke y Naruto miraban con miedo. La luz se extinguió, los dos chicos se acercaron lentamente, cuando cierto movimiento los alerto

-Hina chan – dijo el rubio acercándose, pero se detuvo precipitadamente

-Baka, qué sucede? – preguntó el pelinegro, siguió la mirada del rubio, abrió los ojos asustado, pues frente a ellos había un cuerpo

-Es una chica – dijo con Naruto - … está muerta?

Sasuke miró al rubio y luego a la chica, por su pálida piel cualquiera pensaría que había muerto, la chica se movió y el rubio rápidamente saltó hacia atrás asustado

* * *

_Esa voz la conozco, es el amigo de mi Amo… y esa voz es la de mi Amo, me duele todo, como si me hubieran golpeado… mi cuerpo se siente extraño_

_Qué es eso?... tengo dedos?... esta es la forma en la que puedo cuidar de mi Amo?... soy humana?_

La chica rápidamente se incorporó, mirando sus manos

-Esta… esta desnuda Sasuke – dijo Naruto mientras su cara se teñía de un color rojo brillante

La chica miró a los dos chicos, sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos el pelinegro

-Amo…

-Eh?

El rubio miró los ojos de la chica, aún con poca luz, sus ojos se le hacían conocidos

-Hi… Hina chan?


	5. Chapter 5

Otro cap... pensaba subirlo ayer, pero como actualice mi blog con un par de capítulo algo largos, ya no tuve tiempo de escribir este, espero que les guste, y me dice que piensan

* * *

-Hi… Hina chan?

La chica miró al rubio que aun tenía la cara roja, sin soltar al pelinegro

-Como puede ser ella? – dijo el pelinegro mirando con confusión a la chica y luego al rubio

El pelinegro miraba a la chica de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro y esos ojos, recordó las palabras del rubio, la chica estaba desnuda, el pelinegro rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y lo coloco sobre los hombros de la chica cubriéndola.

-Por qué no?... tú también lo viste – dijo el rubio

-Tal vez fue una ilusión – dijo el pelinegro intentando dar una explicación a lo sucedido

-Una ilusión? – preguntó el rubio, soltó una risa

-A… amo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mirando al pelinegro

-Amo? – preguntó el pelinegro sin entender

-Ya te lo dije, es Hina chan - dijo el rubio

-Hina chan? – preguntó inseguro el pelinegro

La chica volvió a sonreír y se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro, haciéndolo caer

-Realmente eres tú?

La chica dudo por un momento, parecía que quería decir algo, sonrió y miró detenidamente al pelinegro

-S… si – dijo en un murmuro la chica, aferrándose al cuello del pelinegro

-Qué haremos? – preguntó el rubio aún sin creer lo que sucedía, se acercó a la chica que se escondió detrás del pelinegro – Hina chan

La pelinegra se asomó debajo del brazo de Sasuke, este miró los alrededores

-No creo que sea buena idea de que sigamos aquí – dijo el pelinegro

-Entonces vamos a tu casa – dijo Naruto, miró a los dos pelinegros y sonrió, pues comenzaron a caminar, la chica con un poco de dificultad, aferrada al brazo del pelinegro

-Debe ser difícil – dijo el pelinegro, mirando como la chica daba cada paso con inseguridad

-Sasuke – dijo el rubio – Esto demasiado raro

-Por supuesto que es raro – dijo el pelinegro algo molesto – Dime, cada cuando vez a una gatita transformarse en una humana, eh?

-Ahora que haremos? – preguntó el rubio, ignorando los comentarios del pelinegro – Qué haremos con ella?

-Primero vayámonos de aquí – dijo el pelinegro – Luego lo pensaremos

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, este llevó directo a la chica a su habitación, seguidos por el rubio que solo miraba al pelinegro buscar entre sus cosas

-Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó el rubio

-Busco ropa para ella

-Tienes ropa de mujer?, porque si no es así, dudo que le quede muy bien tu ropa – dijo el rubio, mientras la pelinegra miraba cada acción del pelinegro

-No pienso dejarla así – dijo el pelinegro, mirando a la chica que solo tenía el abrigo puesto

-Sasuke – dijo serio el rubio, algo temeroso – Ya no tienes ropa de tu madre?

El pelinegro detuvo su búsqueda, miró al rubio

-Ya no tengo nada – dijo serio

-Oh – dijo el rubio algo incómodo

La chica solo miraba a los dos chicos, sin entender que sucedía

-Creo que esto será suficiente por el momento – dijo el pelinegro, sacando un pantalón corto y una camiseta

-Y lo otro?

-Lo otro? – preguntó confuso el pelinegro

-No te hagas el inocente – dijo el rubio completamente rojo – Hablo de la ropa interior

-Oh… supongo que uno de mis bóxers estará bien – dijo el pelinegro

-No creo que con eso sea suficiente – dijo el rubio, la chica solo sonrió

-Como sea – dijo el pelinegro – Solo será por el momento

Le dio la ropa a la chica, que no dudó en tomarla, la miró detenidamente

-Ponte esto – dijo el pelinegro

-Sabrá ponérsela? – preguntó el rubio

Sasuke trago fuerte, miró al rubio

-Hina chan – dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica, pero rápidamente el pelinegro lo detuvo

-Ni se te ocurra – dijo el pelinegro jalando al rubio hacia la puerta – Fuera!

-En ese caso tu también – dijo el rubio, antes de ser arrojado por el pelinegro fuera de la habitación

El pelinegro cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta para encarar a la chica que miraba la ropa con total fascinación, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la chica.

-Sabes ponerte la ropa? – preguntó el pelinegro

-He visto al Amo usar esto – dijo, levantando la camiseta – y esto – levantó el pantalón corto – Pero esto…

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco cuando la chica levanto el bóxer a la altura de su cara, miraba con total curiosidad.

-Esos se usan igual que estos – dijo el pelinegro levantando los pantalones

-Entonces… cual debo usar?

-Los dos – dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso – Primero esos – dijo señalando la prenda en las manos de la chica – y luego estos

La chica solo asintió, logrando comprender

-En ese caso, te dejo para que te cambies

-Si

* * *

_No creo que sea difícil, he visto a muchos humanos usar estas cosas… por lo visto si es difícil_

La pelinegra luchaba por mantener el equilibrio cuando estaba por usar los bóxers, cayó en la cama, la chica terminó de subirse el bóxer y tomó la camiseta

_Es más difícil de lo que pensé, como pueden los humanos usar esto… esto es para la cabeza y estos dos son para los brazos_

La pelinegra metió la cabeza y comenzó a tambalearse, pues por más que intentaba ponérsela, su cabeza no podía salir por el cuello, pues al parecer intentaba abrirse paso por una de las mangas

Cuando por fin termino de ponerse la camiseta, frunció el ceño, se sentía incómoda, sentía como si le oprimieran el cuello, no le dio importancia, se sentó en la cama y comenzó la batalla con los pantalones cortos

* * *

Sasuke al salir de la habitación se encontró con el rubio sentado frente a la puerta

-Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Esperando el momento para entrar por si decidías hacerle algo raro a Hina chan

El pelinegro rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio

-Sasuke teme! – dijo el rubio apretando los dientes, mientras sobaba su cabeza

-No digas estupideces – dijo el pelinegro – Vamos

El pelinegro tomó al rubio de la camiseta y comenzó a jalarlo por el pasillo, mientras el rubio luchaba por soltarse, hasta llegar a la sala, el pelinegro lo soltó y se dejó caer en el sofá

-Oye, ese es modo de tratar a las personas

-Tú no eres persona – dijo el pelinegro – Te portas como un perro, corriendo de aquí allá, haciendo escándalo

-Un perro? – preguntó indignado el rubio – Así llamas a tu único amigo eh?

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, al poco tiempo apareció la chica sujetándose los pantaloncillos pues le quedaban grandes

El rubio sonrió al ver a la chica luchando por mantener los pantaloncillos arriba

Sasuke se acercó a la chica

-Solo tienes que jalar aquí – dijo el pelinegro, ajustando los pantaloncillos a su cintura

La chica solo se sonrojo al sentir un leve roce del dedo del pelinegro

-Sasuke – dijo serio el rubio – Qué vamos hacer con ella?... crees que este así para siempre?

-No lo sé – dijo el pelinegro desordenándose los cabellos

-Amo – dijo la pelinegra, llamando la atención de los chicos

-Creo que debería llamarte de otra forma mientras este así – dijo el rubio – Sería raro si alguien la escucha

-Pasa algo?

-También deberíamos pensar en un nombre para ella – dijo el rubio – sería raro solo llamarla Hina chan

-Y que nombre sería? – preguntó el pelinegro

-No lo sé – dijo el rubio observando al pelinegro, después miró a la chica que se había sentado en el suelo, a lado del pelinegro – Qué nombre te gustaría Hina chan?

-Mmm… el que mi Amo me quiera poner – dijo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente al pelinegro, que inconscientemente le sonrió también

-Que linda – dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica con la intención de abrazarla, pero esta rápidamente se movió para esconderse detrás de las piernas del pelinegro

Sasuke, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la cercanía de la chica, soltó una carcajada al ver la cara que hizo el rubio ante el rechazo de la chica

-Sasuke teme, no te rías – dijo el rubio

-Hasta ella te rechaza – dijo divertido el pelinegro

-Para mí no es gracioso – dijo el rubio, miró la hora en el reloj que había en la pared y se levanto rápidamente – Creo que es hora de que me vaya o me puedo quedar?

El pelinegro rápidamente dejo de reír y miró con cara de pocos amigos al rubio

-Por eso digo, que ya me voy – dijo el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente – Te veo en la escuela

-En la escuela?... hasta el lunes?

-Sí, mañana es domingo o quieres que mañana venga? – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Me gustaría decir que no –dijo el pelinegro, el rubio rápidamente lo miró indignado – Pero que voy hacer con ella? – dijo el pelinegro señalando con la mirada a la chica

-De acuerdo, mañana vengo – dijo el rubio

* * *

El rubio se fue y dejo a los dos chicos sumidos en un silencio incómodo, o al menos incómodo para el pelinegro, pues no sabía qué hacer o qué decir y la chica solo se limitaba a sonreír tímidamente

-Ya es tarde – dijo el pelinegro, intentando sonar frío – Iré a tomar un baño

_Que nervios, que debo decirle, por fin puedo hablar con mi Amo, pero no sé qué decir_

-Amo – dijo la chica en voz baja

-No me llames así – dijo el pelinegro, la chica solo bajó la mirada – Llámame Sasuke, suena raro que me llames Amo

-Está bien – dijo la chica sonriendo levemente – Sa…Sasuke

El pelinegro solo sonrió

-Entonces iré a tomar el baño – dijo un poco nervioso, pues el pelinegro no tenía mucho tacto al hablar con las mujeres, pues pensaba que la mayoría de ellas estaban locas, y siempre terminaba hablando un poco brusco, pero esta vez trataba de no asustar a la chica, pues después de todo era una gatita asustadiza

La pelinegra vio alejarse al chico en dirección al baño, ella se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro, pues desde que llegó a esa casa, en las noches dormía en esa cama sobre su amo, y cuando este despertaba a su lado, tomó asiento y miró la habitación con detenimiento, pues esta vez miraba desde otro ángulo.

Sonrió y soltó un suspiro, se recostó en la cama de la misma forma en que lo hacía en su antigua forma. Poco a poco los ojos fueron cerrándose, hasta caer vencida por el cansancio.

Cuando el pelinegro salió del cuarto de baño y entró a su habitación, se encontró con la pelinegra plácidamente dormida en su cama

La miró detenidamente

-Ese baka tiene razón – dijo el pelinegro cuidando de no despertar a la chica

El pelinegro tomó una manta y cubrió a la chica y salió de la habitación, pues a partir de esa noche Sasuke dormiría en el sofá


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro capítulo, esta vez más largo en forma de disculpa por no haber subido nada en la semana, así que hoy me di algo de tiempo para escribir este cap... espero que les guste, y me digan que opinan**_  
_

* * *

_Hoy desperté y no estás aquí… lo sé bien porque dormí en tu cama… aunque hay algo extraño… Amo, tu habitación se ve más pequeña… me levanto y recuerdo… ¡Soy Humana!_

La chica miraba sus manos y tocaba su cara

_No puedo creerlo… pensé que había sido un sueño… dónde estás Amo?_

La chica se levanta de la cama y salé de la habitación, para su suerte, encontró rápidamente al pelinegro, que dormí plácidamente en el sofá

_Amo… te ves tan lindo cuando duermes_

La chica se sienta en el suelo observando al pelinegro

_Creo que podría estar así por siempre… oh, creo que ya estas despertando_

El pelinegro frunce el ceño y lentamente abre sus ojos, logra enfocar la cara de la pelinegra, abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido

-Hola – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-…si, hola – dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso, pues obviamente no esperaba que lo primero que vería al despertar sería la chica, se levantó del sofá, miró los alrededores, buscando una manera de acabar con su incomodidad – De… debemos lavarnos la cara

-Lavarnos la cara? – preguntó la chica no muy animada

-Si… vamos – dijo el pelinegro, la chica solo negaba con la cabeza – Vamos

-No… no me gusta el agua – dijo ella

-No te gusta el agua? – preguntó el pelinegro, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse – Oh es cierto, a los gatos no les gusta el agua

-Si

-Pero ya no eres un gato – dijo el pelinegro dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-Eh?

-Vamos – dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar – Primero me lavaré yo

Entró al cuarto de baño seguido por la pelinegra que miraba lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza

-No te pasará nada – dijo el pelinegro

-No creo que pueda

-Claro que puedes – dijo el pelinegro, que comenzó a lavarse la

La pelinegra lo observaba detenidamente, el pelinegro terminó y tomó una toalla

-Sigues tú…

La chica solo negaba con la cabeza

-Yo te ayudaré – dijo el pelinegro, jalando amablemente a la pelinegra

Hizo que la chica se inclinara y comenzó, la pelinegra tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el pelinegro solo sonrió, comenzó a humedecer la cara del la chica, que abrió los ojos cuando dejo de sentir las manos del pelinegro, Sasuke tomó el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo hasta sacar la blanca espuma, la pelinegra miraba con atención las manos del pelinegro

-Cierra los ojos – dijo el pelinegro, acercando las manos a la cara de la chica, la pelinegra rápidamente cerró los ojos, Sasuke tomó su cara y comenzó a enjabonarla, se enjuagó las manos y la cara de la pelinegra, tomó una toalla y la secó, la pelinegra se sentía tan feliz con cada tacto que el pelinegro le daba, ese tacto tan amable – No te paso nada, cierto?

La pelinegra sonrió y siguió a Sasuke que se dirigía a la cocina

-Ahora supongo que tenemos que desayunar

-Si – dijo la chica mirando el suelo

_Siento mi cara caliente… como si estuviera quemando_

La pelinegra tocaba su cara, sintiendo la calidez de su mejilla, aún sin lograr comprender

Sasuke entró a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, sabía de quién ere esa mirada, al voltear miro a la chica y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, pues la cara de la chica parecía la de una pequeña que apenas comenzaba a conocer el mundo, incluso el hacer el desayuno era algo que le fascinaba

-Quieres ayudarme? – preguntó el pelinegro, sin saber porque le dijo eso

-Puedo? – preguntó la chica con emoción en su voz

-Sí

_Por fin estoy ayudando a mi Amo… realmente estoy a su lado ayudándole, pensé que nunca sucedería, mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente, tengo una sensación extraña en mi estómago, siento mi cara caliente otra vez… qué es esto?_

-Estas bien? – preguntó Sasuke curioso – Estas toda roja – dijo poniendo una mano sobre la frente de la pelinegra, lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más roja.

* * *

Naruto POV

_Se supone que hoy es el único día en que me puedo quedar en cama todo el día, me encantan los domingos, pero el teme quiere que vaya a su casa… aún no puedo creer lo que paso, aunque ahora tengo una duda, cuál es el deseo de Hina chan, porque por algo se transformó en humana, porque tiene un deseo. Eso quiere decir que ese árbol es mágico, me gustaría ir otra vez, y ver si mi deseo se hace realidad… es mejor que deje de pensar en eso, el teme me espera_

Naruto POV out

El rubio se levanta pesadamente de la cama y va directamente al baño a tomar una ducha que lo despierte, no tarda mucho en hacerlo pues el agua fría lo despertó más rápido de lo normal, salió del baño temblando de frío, se vistió rápidamente, tomó su mochila y bajo las escaleras directo a la salida

-A dónde vas? – preguntó la rubia

-Con el teme de Sasuke – dijo el rubio poniéndose los zapatos

-No vas a desayunar?

-No tengo tiempo, desayuno con Sasuke – dijo mientras salía de la casa y comenzaba a correr – Te veo luego bachan

Tsunade dejó salir un suspiro

-Aun parece un niño – dijo, cerrando la puerta

* * *

-Sasukeeee! – gritó el rubio frente a la puerta de la casa del pelinegro

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al pelinegro

-Cómo pasaste tu noche? – preguntó el rubio

-Cómo qué cómo la pase? – preguntó con molestia el pelinegro – Dormí en el sofá

-Qué bueno – dijo el rubio sonriente – Eso quiere decir que Hina chan está bien

-Qué se supone que quieres decir?

-Pues estaba preocupado por la idea de que a Hina chan le pasara algo

-No soy un pervertido como tu

-Y cómo está? – preguntó el rubio entrando a la casa – No has pensado en algún nombre para ella, es raro que solo la llamemos Hina chan… por cierto, dónde está?

-En la cocina, me ayudaba a preparar el desayuno

El rubio comenzó a sonreír

-Te tienen domado – dijo el rubio entre dientes

-Qué?

-Oh!, estoy sorprendió, Hina chan sabe cocinar? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No sabe, pero parecía muy interesada en lo que hacía – dijo serio el pelinegro caminando a la cocina, seguido por el rubio, al entrar encontraron a la pelinegra observando detenidamente la comida ya preparada

-Hola Hina chan – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica, que se quedo callada

-Si quieres desayunar, lleva los platos a la mesa – dijo el pelinegro, tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándola a la mesa

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta de la indignación, tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa, la pelinegra lo miraba un poco preocupada al rubio, que se tambaleaba con los platos en las manos, intentó levantarse pero el pelinegro la detuvo

-Déjalo, tiene que ganarse su comida – dijo Sasuke divertido

Naruto dejó los platos en la mesa y miró molesto al pelinegro

-Te ayudaré con Hina chan, pero tú me tienes que ayudar con Sakura chan

-No puedo prometerte nada – dijo el pelinegro

-Sasuke!

-Está bien, haré lo que pueda, pero tampoco planeo esforzarme – dijo el pelinegro

El rubio sonrió, pues eso era mejor que nada

-Ahora, trae lo que falta – dijo el pelinegro

Naruto hizo una cara de fastidio y regresó a la cocina

Cuando el rubio regresó, tomo asiento frente a los dos pelinegro y miró detenidamente a la pelinegra

-Ya pensaste en algún nombre? – preguntó el rubio sin quitar la mirada de la chica

-Qué tal Hinata?

-Hinata?... suena bien, además va con Hina chan – dijo el rubio – Te gusta?

-Hinata – dijo la pelinegra, sonrió

-Parece que le gustó – dijo el rubio

-… si – dijo tímidamente

* * *

Después de haber desayunado, el rubio y la pelinegra se quedaron solos en casa, pues Sasuke tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas. Al inicio había un silencio incómodo, Naruto miraba a Hinata y esta tenía la mirada fija en la puerta por donde había salido el pelinegro

-No te preocupes… regresará – dijo el rubio al notar la mirada triste de la chica, que se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la puerta – Puedo preguntarte algo?

La pelinegra solo asintió

-Cuál es tu deseo? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, pues aún cuando Sasuke se negaba a creer en todo eso y buscaba una explicación lógica, Naruto sabía que eso había sido obra de un espíritu.

-Mi… deseo?

-Si, en ese templo hay un espíritu poderoso que cumple los deseos más profundos – dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar a la chica – Cuál es tu deseo más profundo?

-Mi deseo… es…

-Si? – dijo el rubio, esperando que la chica continuara, pero no lo hizo – Querías ser humana?

-Algo así – dijo tímidamente Hinata

-Algo así?

-Solo deseaba cuidar a mi Amo – dijo la chica

-Así qué… como humana cuidarías mejor de él

La chica solo asintió

-Por lo visto, le tienes mucho cariño

-Es mi primer Amo – dijo en voz baja – Fue algo que siempre anhelé, tener un Amo, y cuando me encontraste, pensé que tenía la oportunidad, al inicio pensé que tú serías mi amo, pero cuando me dejaste con él, pensé que tal vez él no me quería… pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, me daba cuenta que no era así, y me fui encariñando con él… quería cuidar de él, pero sabía que con mi antigua forma no lo lograría

-Te entiendo – dijo el rubio, la chica lo miró sorprendida – Yo iba al templo para pedirle al espíritu algo parecido, que me permitiera estar al lado de una persona… la chica que me gusta. Pero parece a veces parece que ni sabe que existo.

-Querías que ella te mirara?

-Si… yo siempre la he mirado, por más enfermo que suene eso – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – pero cada vez que me acercaba ella solo me ignoraba, me duele mucho, aunque no lo aparente… por eso quería que me mirara… una sola vez, pera tal vez no deba dejar eso al espíritu, tengo que hacerlo por mi cuenta – dijo el rubio, más así mismo que a la chica – Tu también debes pelear por él

-Pelear? – preguntó confundida Hinata

-Bueno… es que… - decía nerviosamente el rubio, pues sabía que la pelinegra desconocía que Sasuke era muy popular entre las chicas del instituto, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a la chica, prefirió callar – No te preocupes, lo que digo es que debes conquistarlo

La chica se puso toda roja, haciendo reír al rubio

* * *

-Sasuke kun – dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro mientras este iba saliendo del supermercado, Sasuke volteó y noto a la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Qué quieres Karin – dijo el chico

-Te vi, y quise saludarte – dijo la chica

-Bueno ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame en paz – dijo fríamente el pelinegro

-Sasuke kun – dijo nuevamente – Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a comer

-No puedo – dijo el pelinegro

-Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Qué acaso soy una chica?

-No… no es eso – dijo la chica con una risa nerviosa

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir… déjame en paz – dijo el pelinegro

-Pero Sasuke kun…

-Tú y Naruto son iguales – dijo el pelinegro – Cuántas veces tengo que repetir las cosas, creo que su problema es genético

El pelinegro siguió caminando dejando a la chica haciendo un berrinche

* * *

-Por fin llegas teme – dijo el rubio levantándose del sofá

-Pasó algo – preguntó ligeramente preocupado – Le pasó algo a Hinata?

-No… está en tu habitación – dijo el rubio – Pero es incómodo estar los dos solos

El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos, caminó hasta la cocina siendo seguido por el rubio

-Me encontré a tu prima

-A Karin? – pregunto el rubio – por lo visto no se da por vencida

-Supongo que la terquedad es de familia

-Oye!

El pelinegro solo sonrió

-Por cierto, qué vamos a decir cuando la gente vea a Hina chan – dijo el rubio

-Qué quieres decir?

-Obviamente los chismosos de tus vecinos se lo preguntarán

-No sé, ya inventaremos algo – dijo el pelinegro

-Y piensas seguir dejándola encerrada?

-No lo sé – dijo el pelinegro – Iré a buscarla

El pelinegro salió de la cocina, dejando al rubio guardando las cosas, se dirigió a su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta la chica no estaba, Sasuke se asustó un poco, pero luego se percató que el gran ventanal se encontraba abierta, al acercarse noto a la chica sentada en la pequeña terraza, mirando hacia el jardín

Sasuke POV

_Se mira muy tranquila, qué estará pensando?... le hablaré?, se mira tan hermosa así, que no quiero interrumpir esta imagen… un momento, qué estoy diciendo?...no, creo que algo me está afectando. Si eso es.. después de todo ella no es humana, y si así fuera… si así fuera… lo mejor es que deje de pensar en eso, primero tenemos que solucionar esto y encontrar la razón de todo esto_

Sasuke POV out

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar tanto, y se acercó poco a poco a la chica, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke asustando a la chica

-Sasuke… kun – dijo la chica tímidamente, el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño

-Kun?

-Naruto kun y yo estuvimos viendo televisión, y todas las chicas hablaban así, Naruto kun dijo que debería agregar el kun

El pelinegro sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a lado de la chica, por alguna razón cuando la pelinegra lo llamaba así no lo molestaba. Sasuke volvió a sacudir su cabeza, olvidando sus pensamientos

-Entonces… qué haces aquí

-Solo observaba el jardín… es muy hermoso

-Hinata – dijo el pelinegro, la chica lo miro sin entender – Tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarte así

Ella solo sonrió

_Es cierto, ahora mi nombre es Hinata_

Sasuke POV

_Por alguna razón su compañía no me incómoda, sé que ella es la pequeña gatita que me acompaña desde hace días, pero de alguna forma se siente diferente, me siento con mucha calma al estar a su lado_

Sasuke POV

El pelinegro observaba detenidamente a la chica

-Qué están haciendo? – dijo la voz del rubio detrás de los chicos – Me estoy aburriendo solo, si me ibas a dejar solo no me hubieras hecho venir Sasuke teme

El pelinegro gruñó, se levantó y le ofreció una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse

-Vamos, tenemos que cuidar de un niño

-Si – dijo la chica sonrojada, aceptando la mano del pelinegro

* * *

_Cálmate… cálmate… por qué mi corazón no se quiere calmar, ha estado latiendo rápidamente desde que mi Amo se sentó conmigo, porqué actúa así?... por qué mi corazón se emociona con una de sus miradas por más breve que sea… hace que mi corazón lata rápido, que tenga esta sensación en el estómago, que mis mejillas ardan y que mi cuerpo tiemble… tan dentro estás?... en este corto tiempo, y ya estas tan adentro._


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo!

Sorry por no actualizar seguido, pero me la pasé leyendo fic's y no escribiendo fic's

Espero que les guste

* * *

-Sasuke! – gritó el rubio en cuanto miró al pelinegro llegar al salón

-Deja de gritar – dijo el pelinegro sentándose a lado del rubio

-Cómo la pasaste? – preguntó el rubio

-Normal, cómo quieres que lo pase?

-Y Hina chan?

-La dejé en casa – dijo el pelinegro – aunque fue un poco difícil

-Un poco difícil?

-Si, creo que me quería acompañar – dijo el pelinegro sin mirar al rubio, mientras este sonreía por las palabras del pelinegro

-Y por qué no la dejaste? – dijo el rubio – Nadie diría nada… es más, mañana la traes

-Estas loco?... o eres idiota? - dijo el pelinegro mirando por fin al rubio

-Por qué? – preguntó el rubio sin entender – No veo nada de malo, ahora es humana, la puedes traer… además se aburrirá estando sola todo el día

-Y como la meteremos a la escuela? – preguntó el pelinegro

-Diremos que es una alumna de intercambio

-No estas pensando – dijo Sasuke – Necesita algo más que un nombre

-Y lo tengo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Que cosa? – preguntó el pelinegro levantando una ceja

-Ya sabes, lo que se necesita para que Hina chan entre

Sasuke miró incrédulo al rubio, mientras este tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a buscar, hasta que sacó varios documentos y los puso frente al pelinegro

Sasuke los tomó y miró al rubio

-Como conseguiste esto?

-Ero sennin - dijo divertido el rubio

-Tu padrino? – preguntó Sasuke aún sin creer que el rubio haya conseguido los papeles

-Bueno, si …

El pelinegro miró los documentos escolares y miró una fotografía de la pelinegra

-Cómo sacaste la foto?

-Cuando fuiste al supermercado, tomé una fotografía de Hina chan – dijo el rubio sonriente

-Le tomaste una foto para esto?

-No, al inicio no – dijo nervioso – Pero luego de ver una película con Hina chan se me ocurrió

-Se te ocurrió? – dijo serio el pelinegro

-Si ya sabes, de esas películas de espías y todo eso, luego cuando regresé a casa busque entre las cosas de Ero sennin y lo encontré

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo espero que el rubio continuara

-Ero sennin tiene amigos extraños, uno de ellos me ayudó con esto… bueno no fue ayuda, porque tuve que gastar todo mi dinero – el rubio soltó un suspiro, y luego sonrió - y hoy en la mañana me encontré con él y me dio esto

-Acaso eres idiota?

-Es la mejor idea que he tenido

-Es la única idea que has tenido – dijo el pelinegro

-Pero es buena no?

-Está bien, ya tenemos esto… pero ahora cómo entrará a la escuela… es menor de edad igual que nosotros, quien será su tutor? La escuela siempre necesita a alguien mayor

El rubio lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió

-Ya lo sé – dijo Naruto - que tal Kakashi?

-Naruto... él es un maestro aquí – dijo el pelinegro

-Pero lo conocemos desde hace mucho, si le pedimos el favor nos lo hará – dijo el rubio – Además no habrá dudas, pues, por qué un maestro mentiría?

Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en la cafetería, miraba los alrededores, cuando salieron a su descanso el rubio salió disparado del salón de clases, Sasuke pensó que era por querer ser el primero en la fila de la comida, pero cuando llegó no había rastros de su rubio amigo

-Ya llegará – dijo Sasuke, tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer

-Sasuke kun – dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro – Puedo sentarme aquí?

El pelinegro volteó, y encontró a la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

-No – dijo secamente, volviendo a comer la chica sonrió y tomo asiento frente al pelinegro

-Eres muy malo – dijo la chica con tono meloso

-Si soy tan malo por qué no te vas? – dijo el pelinegro

La chica miró seria al pelinegro respiró hondo y sonrió, cuando estaba a punto de hablar apareció el rubio sonriendo

-Tenemos que ir hablar con él – dijo el rubio sin notar a la pelirosa, Sasuke rápidamente levantó la mirada

-Con él? – preguntó sin entenderlo

El rubio por fin notó a la pelirosa y comenzó a sonreír

-Hola Sakura chan – dijo el rubio

-Y pensé que tendría un momento a solas con Sasuke kun – dijo la chica

Sasuke miró a los dos chicos y soltó un suspiro

-Sakura – dijo el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos – Te puedes ir

-Eh?

-Necesito hablar con Naruto… lárgate

La chica torció los labios, tomó su bandeja y se fue

-Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó molesto el rubio

-Concéntrate – dijo el pelinegro – Con quién tenemos que hablar?

-Con Kakashi, con quién más? – dijo el rubio – Tenemos que hacerlo ya, porque sale la próxima hora y no podremos verlo después de clases

* * *

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras Naruto volvía a contar la historia al peligris, con esa era la tercera vez que le contaban lo sucedido

-Te digo la verdad – dijo Naruto desesperado

-Te dije que no funcionaría – dijo el pelinegro

-Tú también le crees? – preguntó Kakashi

-Si no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente pensaría que es una más de sus locuras, pero estaba ahí … vi como se convertía en humana – dijo Sasuke cansado, cuando miró su reloj – Es hora de irnos, luego buscaremos alguien que nos ayude

El peligris miró al pelinegro un momento

-Está bien … - dijo Kakashi – Solo después de ver a esta chica

-Quieres conocerla? – preguntó el rubio

-Eso es obvio, quiero escucharlo de su boca … para saber si esta tan mal como ustedes – dijo Kakashi – Ahora vuelvan a clase, los veo después de su trabajo en la casa de Sasuke

* * *

_Pensé que hoy sería diferente a los demás días, pensé que el ser humana cambiaria las cosas, pero no fue así… mi Amo se fue y yo me quedé aquí sola, me hubiera gustado ir con él, acompañarlo vaya a dónde vaya… quisiera decirle como me siento, pero siempre que lo intento siento que mi garganta se cierra, que no puedo respirar, la tierra a mis pies siento que tiembla y que en cualquier momento se abrirla para caer en un negro abismo, me siento mareada, que mi cara está ardiendo y si llego a tener suerte de poder abrir la boca ningún sonido sale, por qué es tan difícil decírselo? Pensé que sería todo lo contrario, serán estas las sensaciones que tienen los humanos cuando van a declararse?... si es así, son demasiado valientes, cómo pueden declararse aún sintiendo todo eso, me pregunto si mi Amo se ha declarado antes? Él ha amado antes a alguien?... tenía a alguien antes de que yo llegara?... si no hay nadie a su lado, entonces lo haré yo y nunca más estará solo_

* * *

-Ya sé – dijo la pelinegra levantándose del sofá – le haré la cena a mi Amo

La pelinegra se dirigió a la cocina

-No debe ser muy difícil, he observado a mi Amo cada vez que cocina – dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador y observaba todo de pies a cabeza

-Creo que tomo esto – dijo la chica mientras tomaba un pimiento – Oh! Es cierto, mi Amo dijo que el arroz era obligatorio – dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar el arroz

-Primero hay que limpiarlo – dijo la chica – Qué otra cosa además del arroz?... piensa - se decía la pelinegra mientras se rascaba la nuca

La pelinegra comenzó a realizar todos y cada uno de los pasos que observo hacer a Sasuke, aunque los resultados no eran precisamente los mismos

-Con que así funciona esto – dijo la pelinegra observando la pequeña flama de la estufa – Y pensar que perdí media hora para esto – se decía un poco molesta, colocó el sartén – Y se le echas esto – dijo la pelinegra tomando una botella con un líquido amarillo transparentoso

– Qué será?, bueno mi Amo echó esto, supongo que es necesario – dijo la chica mientras colocaba un poco de liquido en la botella – Y después era… - miró las verduras en la mesa – Necesito cortarla – dijo mientras buscaba en los utensilios – Mi Amo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con esto – dijo mientras sostenía un cuchillo

La chica comenzó a cortar la verdura, pero su nerviosismo era tanto que las cortó lentamente

-Creo que me he tardado – dijo mirando la sartén, colocó la verdura en la sartén, y soltó un gritó, pues unas pequeñas gotas de aceite cayeron en su mano. La chica se alejó instintivamente de la estufa y comenzó a lamerse sus mandos donde había caído el aceite

-Cocinar es muy peligroso – dijo la chica haciendo un ligero puchero. Siguió cocinando, dejándose llevar por su memoria, recordando todo lo hecho por el pelinegro, y debía decir que recordaba todo, pues nunca le quitó la mirada de encima

Después de un tiempo la pelinegra tenía todo listo

-Por qué no se ve igual? – se preguntaba la chica mientras miraba la comida. Comenzó a servir todo tal y como lo había hecho el pelinegro la ocasión anterior. Una vez servido la chica se sentó a la mesa, pero era tanta su desesperación por que llegará el pelinegro que no aguantó mucho tiempo sentada, dio varias vueltas a la mesa, luego fue a la sala, a la puerta principal, regresó, fue a la cocina – Por qué no llega? – decía desesperada, cuando escuchó la puerta, la chica reaccionó y corrió hacia la puerta, al intentar detenerse resbalo y para su sorpresa cayó encima del pelinegro que estaba quitándose los zapatos. Sasuke todavía no entendía que había pasado, lo único que sabía era que la pelinegra estaba encima de él

-Lo siento – dijo la chica sonrojada

-No te preocupes, no te lastimaste? – preguntó el pelinegro con la chica todavía arriba de él

-No – dijo tímidamente la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, se levantó rápidamente del cuerpo del pelinegro – Tú estás bien?, no te lastimaste

-No te preocupes – dijo el pelinegro, levantándose – pasó algo?

-Eh?

-Que si paso algo? o por qué venías corriendo? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido

-Ah! – dijo la chica tomando el brazo del moreno – Te preparé la cena

-La cena? – preguntó aún más confundido el pelinegro, hasta que después se le vino a la mente que la pelinegra no sabe cocinar – cómo?... sabes cocinar?

-Eh?... no… pero hice lo mismo que tú ayer – dijo la pelinegra inclinando su cabeza

-Ah, ya veo – dijo Sasuke no muy seguro – Entonces vayamos a comer – dijo mientras dejaba la mochila en el sofá y seguía a la pelinegra. Sasuke al ver la comida sobre la mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que no recordaba hace cuanto alguien había cocinado para él

-Sa… Sasuke kun – dijo tímidamente la pelinegra, sacando a chico de sus pensamientos – come – dijo mientras le ofrecía un tazón de arroz, el pelinegro aceptó el tazón y comenzó a comer, la micha lo miraba expectante – Sabe rico?

-Este… am – decía nervioso el pelinegro, no sabía si ser honesto o no, pues no sabía mal, de eso estaba seguro, pero podría decir que algunas de esas cosas no estaban totalmente cocinadas o todo lo contrario, pero aún así se podía comer y más si tomaba en cuenta que la chica no había cocinado en su vida – Esta rico

-De verdad? – preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa

-Quieres que sea sincero? – preguntó el pelinegro, la chica solo asintió – Con un par de lecciones más cocinaras delicioso

-De verdad? – dijo emocionada la chica, aunque se sentía un poco mal porque tal vez la comida no estaba rica, y tal vez el pelinegro solo estaba siendo amable con ella, pero la parte que le agradaba es que el pelinegro le iba a dar más lecciones

-Si… por cierto, Hinata – dijo serio el chico – Te gustaría ir a la escuela?

-La escuela? De verdad puedo ir? – dijo la chica – claro que me gustaría ir contigo

-Aún no es seguro – dijo el pelinegro – Pero tal vez hoy se resuelva todo esto

-Se resuelva? – preguntó la chica confundida

-Solo espera… tendremos visita

* * *

La pelinegra miraba detenidamente al hombre desde atrás del pelinegro y el rubio

-Es ella – dijo el rubio

-Entonces, ya la viste ahora aceptaras? – preguntó serio el pelinegro

-Necesito hablar con ella – dijo el peligris

Los chicos no muy convencidos solo asintieron, el peligris se acercó a la chica y frunció el ceño

-Le sucede algo en los ojos?

-No lo sabemos, así está desde que la encontramos

-Como humana? – preguntó con cierto tono de burla

-Como una pequeña gatita – dijo el rubio

-Ah, ya, claro – dijo Kakashi – Puede ver bien?

-Puedo ver bien – dijo la pelinegra en voz baja

-Cómo te llamas?

La pelinegra miró a Sasuke que solo asintió

-Hi… Hinata

-Hinata eh?... – miró al pelinegro y luego al rubio – Realmente esperan que crea que esta chica antes era una "pequeña gatita"?

-Lo era – dijo el rubio – Hina chan, dile

Kakashi miró al rubio y luego a la pelinegra

-Naruto kun tiene razón – dijo la chica – Yo… yo antes … no era humana

-No sé por qué les haces caso

Sasuke soltó un suspiro

-Está bien, te diré la verdad – dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que todos lo miraran – Hinata perdió a sus padres hace tiempo, desde entonces, dejó de asistir al instituto para trabajar, pero queremos que vuelva a entrar, y sabemos que necesita un tutor para que la escuela lo permita, pero no tiene a nadie, de acuerdo?

-Me hubieran dicho eso antes – dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio – y no inventarme historias llenas de fantasía

Los chicos se miraron y miraron al peligris

-Está bien, los ayudaré – dijo el hombre - Mañana llévenla a la escuela y yo me haré cargo

* * *

Naruto POV

_Hoy fue un día demasiado cansado, tan cansado que no tengo tiempo de pensar en nada, solo quiero tomar un baño y dormirme. Hoy vi a Sakura chan pero al parecer ella sigue sin querer verme, tal vez Sasuke tenga razón, debería dejar de hacerme ilusiones. Al parecer Sakura chan solo tiene ojos para Sasuke. Aunque … si Hina chan ira a la escuela, y Sasuke tiene que cuidarla… eso quiere decir… eso es algo bueno, tal vez así Sakura chan olvide al teme de Sasuke… aunque tengo que pedirle ayuda a Hina chan, y estoy seguro que aceptará_

Naruto POV out

* * *

Sasuke miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza y miró hacia un lado

-Creo que tendrás que tomar un baño

Hinata rápidamente levantó la mirada asustada, pues sabía que significaba la palabra baño

-Eh?... es necesario?

-Claro que si, aún no entiendo por qué le temes tanto al agua?

-Malos recuerdos – dijo la chica

-Pero aún así tienes que tomar un baño – dijo el pelinegro – Todos los humanos lo hacen

-Todos los humanos lo hacen?

-Sí, y como tú eres humana también deberías hacerlo

La chica miró al pelinegro por un momento y asintió lentamente

-Cómo debo bañarme?

Sasuke se tensó ante la pregunta, miró a la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Sígueme - dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar

Los dos chicos entraron al baño, la pelinegra miraba alrededor, y al encontrar la bañera se tensó un poco

-Tienes que … desnudarte – dijo el pelinegro

La chica se miró y tomó su camiseta, el pelinegro rápidamente la detuvo

-No ahora – dijo aún más rojo

La chica dejó caer sus brazos a los costados

El pelinegro comenzó a explicarle cómo debía tomar el baño, la pelinegra solo asentía, Sasuke la miró por unos segundos

-Recuerda no te metas hasta que el agua este tibia, abre las llaves como te dije – decía el pelinegro mientras movía los brazos asemejando que estaba en la ducha, la chica volvió asentir – Una vez que el agua este bien, te mojas… te enjabonas con la barra que está ahí, hasta que se haga espuma, te tallas bien, te enjuagas y luego tomas el shampoo – dijo el pelinegro tomando la botella – te tallas la cabeza y te vuelve a enjuagar

-Shampoo? – preguntó la chica

-Sí,

-Para qué sirve?

-Para lo mismo que el jabón

-Entonces por que no sólo uso el jabón?

El pelinegro lo pensó un momento

-Te maltrata el cabello? – dijo el pelinegro inseguro

-Oh… - dijo sin entender

* * *

-Creo que ya podré dormir – decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba a la sala y acomodando las mantas y su almohada – Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparme, Hinata tiene la ropa… y ya sabe ponérsela… la casa está limpia… ya sólo queda dormir – el pelinegro se metió bajo la manta, intentando acomodarse en el sofá, no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido

Lo que no notó es que cierta pelinegra había salido del baño, fue a la sala y tomo asiento en el borde del sofá, observándolo dormir, a la pelinegra le daba un poco de nervios, tener cerca al pelinegro, poco a poco la chica comenzó a quedarse dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Otro capítulo, sé que no he subido seguido, pero he andado en las nubes, perdón T,T... Pero como lo había prometido, este fic, definitivamente no lo dejaré... n,n**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, aunque esta algo cortito, espero darme más tiempo para hacerlo un poco más largo la próxima vez**

* * *

El celular del Sasuke comenzó a sonar, mientras los dos pelinegros aún dormían plácidamente, el primero en abrir los ojos fue el pelinegro, que intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impedía, movió un poco su cabeza para buscar la causa de su inmovilidad, y encontró a la pelinegra abrazándolo, casi sobre él. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues era la primera vez que estaba así con alguien, ya había tenido antes que dormir con Naruto cuando lo visitaba, pero siempre terminaban con el rubio en el suelo. No sabía que hacer, cuando vio a Hinata removerse por la molestia que causaba el celular

-Hinata… - dijo en un susurro – Es hora de despertar

-Despertar? – preguntaba la chica aún adormilada

_No quiero despertar, estoy muy cómoda así, me gustaría estar así siempre, _pensó la pelinegra, aún sin darse cuenta en que situación estaba

-Si, tenemos que levantarnos – dijo el pelinegro tomando ligeramente el hombro de la pelinegra

-Levantarnos? – preguntó confundida la chica, cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pelinegro, el color rojo inundo su cara, se levantó rápidamente sin apoyarse bien, y terminó cayendo al suelo

-Estas bien? – preguntó Sasuke preocupado, se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a la pelinegra

-Si… lo siento – dijo la chica tímidamente, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-Apurémonos, si no llegaremos tarde – dijo el pelinegro estirándose, siendo imitado por la chica – Ve a lavarte mientras yo comienzo con el desayuno

Hinata solo asintió , y se alejó, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando comenzó a sacar lo necesario para el desayuno, escuchó el timbre, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño, preguntándose quien podría ser a esa hora, pues aún era temprano

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un adormilado Naruto

-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke

-Yo también quiero acompañar a Hina chan – dijo el rubio mientras se tallaba los ojos

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos mientras se hacía a un lado para que Naruto entrara

El pelinegro comenzó a preparar el desayuno mientras el rubio solo lo observaba

-Eres todo un experto – dijo el rubio mientras miraba como el pelinegro comenzaba a colocar la mesa

-Que esperabas? – dijo serio el pelinegro – He vivido solo casi toda mi vida, sería estúpido si no supiera hacer esto

El rubio sonrió incómodo

-Es cierto

-Toma asiento – dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pelinegra que apenas entraba - Mientras tanto yo iré a prepararme

La chica solo asintió y miro al rubio

-Hola Hina chan – dijo el rubio sonriente

-Ho… hola Naruto kun – dijo la chica también sonriendo

-Emocionada?

-Eh?

-Por ir a la escuela – dijo el rubio

-Oh… si – dijo la chica

El rubio miró a la chica de pies a cabeza

-Creo que será un problema – dijo el rubio

-Un problema?

-Tu ropa… o más bien la de Sasuke – dijo el rubio

La chica se miró la ropa y luego miró al rubio

-Ya sé! – dijo el rubio asustando a la chica, miró a la chica nuevamente de pies a cabeza – Lo siento Hina chan, pero necesito hacer esto – dijo el rubio abrazando repentinamente a la chica que se sorprendió ante la actitud del rubio, cuando sintió las manos del rubio en su cintura la chica se separo y el rubio sonrió – Eres más delgada que Karin aunque tú tienes más… bueno como sea creo que servirá – dijo el rubio asintiendo y mirando lo pies de la chica, tomó uno de sus pies mientras la chica lo miraba asustada, intentando que el rubio soltara su pie - Tal vez sean de la misma medida de zapatos… - dijo el rubio soltando a la chica – Dile a Sasuke que nos vemos en la entrada del instituto, que no se atreva a irse

La chica solo asintió mientras el rubio salía corriendo

* * *

Cuando Sasuke entró de nuevo al comedor, dónde se encontró a la pelinegra sola, el chico miraba los alrededores buscando a su amigo

-Y el baka? – preguntó Sasuke, anudándose la corbata

-Baka? – preguntó la chica

-Naruto

-Oh, se fue, pero dijo que nos miraba en la entrada – dijo la chica aún confundida

El pelinegro solo soltó un bufido y tomó asiento frente a la chica, el pelinegro la miro, y miró la ropa que la chica traía

El pelinegro sabía que tendría que comparar algo de ropa para la chica, no podría seguir usando su ropa

-Supongo que por el momento no importa – dijo el pelinegro en un susurro

La chica solo sonrió

-Pero a dónde pudo haber ido ese baka? – dijo el pelinegro – Primero viene a molestar y luego se larga

-Naruto kun es raro – dijo la chica, recordando el repentino abrazo del rubio

-Si… demasiado raro – dijo el pelinegro

* * *

Sasuke y Hinata esperaban en la entrada del instituto, la pelinegra miraba los alrededores fascinada por poder haber salido, mientras Sasuke solo la observaba

-Sasuke! – gritó el rubio mientras se acercaba, los dos chicos lo miraron atentos al rubio que solo sonreía

-Para que nos quieres aquí? – dijo el pelinegro mirando la bolsa que el rubio cargaba, Naruto siguió la mirada del pelinegro

-Esto – dijo levantando la bolsa – Es ropa para Hina chan

-Le compraste ropa?

-No se puede decir que la compre – dijo el rubio nervioso – Más bien, se puede decir que la tome prestada… sin permiso

-La robaste?

-No la robe – dijo el rubio defendiéndose – La tome prestada

-De quien? – preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-De Karin – dijo el rubio

Sasuke recordó como vestía la chica y rápidamente miro al rubio

-No – dijo Sasuke

-Por qué? … tal vez le quede un poco grande pero se verá bien

-No hay forma en que Hinata se vista como ella

-No es la ropa que usa siempre – dijo rápidamente el rubio cuanto entendió por qué la negativa de su amigo – Es la ropa que Tsunade bachan le compró y que a ella no le gusto… prácticamente esta nueva, nunca se la ha puesto – dijo sacando la blusa aún con etiqueta – Por eso tarde un poco, tuve que esperar a que saliera de la casa para poder entrar a su cuarto

Sasuke solo suspiró, miro al rubio que le ofrecía la bolsa a la pelinegra, Sasuke internamente admitió, que después de las cosas raras o estúpidas que hace, Naruto tenía buenas ideas

-Vamos Hina chan – dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y comenzando a jalarla, el pelinegro golpeo al rubio haciendo que el rubio soltara a la chica – Que te pasa Sasuke teme?

-Cómo que vamos? – dijo con una ligera molestia el pelinegro

-Se tiene que cambiar – dijo el rubio con inocencia – Y no se puede cambiar en medio de la entrada, tenemos que llevarla al baño

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke miraban los alrededores, cuando Sasuke le hizo una seña a Naruto que solo asintió, Hinata los miraba sin entender, el rubio se alejo por unos minutos, y después de un fuerte ruido y el rubio regreso con una señal la cual colocó frente a la puerta del baño

-Primero checa que este vacío – dijo el pelinegro

-Por qué yo? – preguntó el rubio

-Porque yo lo digo – dijo Sasuke, el rubio solo soltó un suspiro y entro al baño de las chicas, después de unos instantes el rubio salió

-No hay nadie

Los chicos entraron al baño, seguidos por la pelinegra, los chicos comienzan a explicarle la forma correcta de ponerse la ropa, aún cuando la chica ya lo sabes, pues no es la primera vez que ve esas prendas, pero aun así no dice nada, pues se divierte al ver al rubio modelando tales prendas

* * *

-Recuerda lo que te dije – dijo Sasuke a la chica, mientras esperaban a que apareciera Kakashi

La chica solo asintió, el rubio miraba a los alrededores, pues ya tenían diez minutos esperando al peligris y este no aparecía

-La puntualidad no es lo suyo – dijo el rubio

El rubio soltó otro suspiro y miró a los dos pelinegros, la pelinegra contemplaba el jardín del instituto mientras el pelinegro la contemplaba a ella, Naruto solo pudo sonreír


	9. Chapter 9

**Otro cap... tal vez se preguntarán por que no actualizo pronto, pues estoy escribiendo otro fic en mi blog, además de uno nuevo, así que tengan un poco de paciencia...n,n**

**Espero que les guste, lo acabo de terminar, así que perdonen mis errores de ortográficos**

* * *

Kakashi miró los documentos y luego miró a la chica, que sonrió nerviosa. Kakashi era bueno mintiendo, y esta vez, tal vez se pasó un poco con la mentira, pues decir que Hinata era su prima y tener que inventar una historia trágica para la familia de la chica, intentando explicar él porque termino a su cuidado

-Ya veo – dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio, después de Kakashi le contó sobre el terrible deceso de los señores Hyuga. El hombre miró a la pelinegra y le sonrió amablemente – En ese caso, bienvenida, espero que te sientas a gusto

-Gracias – dijo la pelinegra

-Y en cuanto a tu clase – dijo el hombre – Lo mejor será que estés en la clase de Kakashi

-Si señor – dijo el peligris haciendo una reverencia

-Llévala a la clase y preséntala – dijo el hombre, mientras el peligris solo asintió y la chica hacia una reverencia

* * *

Kakashi observaba a Hinata con sospecha, la chica solo trataba de ignorar la mirada del peligris, pues era justo como Sasuke le había dicho, el peligris comenzaba a sospechar

-No hablas mucho cierto – dijo, mientras salían de la sala de maestros

-Lo siento – dijo la chica haciendo una breve reverencia

-No te disculpes, pero… cómo conociste a Sasuke y a Naruto? – dijo Kakashi, mientras seguía caminando

Hinata miraba el suelo, como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta

-Este… yo…

-No importa, toma – dijo el peligris tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta, mientras la pelinegra miraba sin entender – Es la dirección donde venden los uniformes

-Ah, claro – dijo la chica continuando caminando – Gracias

-Por qué tardaron tanto – dijo el rubio acercándose junto con el pelinegro

-Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el peligris – Se supone que deberían estar en clase

-Como podríamos?, estábamos desesperados, tardaron mucho en la oficina del director – dijo el rubio

-Tuve que inventar una historia – dijo el peligris soltando un suspiro

-Una historia? – preguntó el pelinegro levantando la ceja

-Si… es obvio que todos se preguntaran por qué de pronto tengo que ser tutor de una chica, además no puedo dejar que el director se entere que los estoy ayudando, y más cuando los papeles son falsos

-Qué? – preguntó nervioso el rubio – Por qué dices que son falsos?

-Pueden engañar a los demás, pero a mí no – dijo el peligris – Por qué los papeles falsos?

El rubio suspiró derrotado

-No estamos tratando de hacer nada malo – dijo – Sólo que Hina chan …

-Ya te lo dijimos – dijo el pelinegro – No tiene padres, y perdió todo lo que tenía

-También sus papeles?

-Sí, también sus papeles – dijo el pelinegro en un gruñido

-Esta bien. Pero espero que no me metan en problemas – dijo el peligris – Ahora los cuatro estamos en el mismo barco

-No te preocupes, nosotros no diremos nada – dijo el pelinegro

* * *

Hinata estaba nerviosa, esperando no olvidar las exactas palabras que el rubio le dijo, miró a todos los chicos en el salón y encontró a los dos chicos, el pelinegro solo asintió, mientras que el rubio sonreía ampliamente

-Hyuga Hinata desu – dijo la chica, mirando al rubio que le hacia gestos extraños – Un gusto conocerlos – dijo ignorando al rubio que seguía tratando de llamar su atención en la parte de atrás del salón. Hizo una pequeña reverencia – Espero … que nos llevemos bien

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, muchos de los cuales se referían a sus ojos, la pelinegra no les dio importancia

-Hinata – dijo en voz baja el peligris - toma asiento - dijo señalando un lugar vacío a lado del rubio, bajó la mirada triste, pues pensó que le tocaría sentarse a lado del pelinegro, miro al chico y luego miro el lugar vació , soltó un suspiro, asintió y caminó hacia el lugar, donde el rubio la recibió con una sonrisa

Hinata tomo asiento aún con la mirada de los demás sobre ella

-Naruto kun – dijo la chica en voz baja

-Por qué me miran todos?

-Es normal. Eres nueva, todo están interesados en ti – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

* * *

-Sasuke – dijo el rubio en voz baja, mientras el pelinegro lo ignoraba – Sasuke… hey … Sasuke

Sasuke se digno a mirarlo

-Qué quieres?

-Qué vas hacer luego con Hina chan?

-A qué te refieres?

-Después tenemos que ir a trabajar – dijo el rubio – Pensaste en algo

-No, aún no, supongo que por hoy la llevare conmigo

-No te meterás en problemas? – preguntó el rubio, mientras el pelinegro lo volvía a ignorar, el rubio frunció el ceño y miró que el pelinegro tenía la mirada clavada en alguien, siguió la mirada del pelinegro.

Ahí estaba Kiba, uno de los tantos amigos de Naruto, observando a Hinata y sonriéndole, y la pelinegra también sonreía, pues no sabía que más hacer

Naruto sonrió

-Celoso – se dijo el rubio

* * *

Para suerte de los chicos los profesores no dieron demasiada importancia a una alumna nueva, pero no era todo lo contrario con sus compañeros, que en cuanto tocó la hora de descanso, rápidamente estaban rodeados por la mayoría de ellos, preguntando acerca de la identidad de la pelinegra, que se sintió un tanto insegura ante tanta atención, sobre todo por parte de los hombres.

-Oigan, ella no está interesada – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Por qué?... tú quien eres para decir si está interesada o no? – preguntó un chico

-Pues yo no… pero Sasuke si – dijo el rubio

Sasuke levantó la mirada, pues no esperó las palabras del rubio, al igual que los demás, pues absolutamente todos su compañeros lo observaban

-Qué quieres decir? – preguntó rápidamente Sakura

-Es más que obvio – dijo el rubio – Hina chan es la novia de Sasuke teme

Todos se quedaron en silencio, era obvio que todos estaban sorprendidos

-Eso es cierto? – preguntó Sakura a la pelinegra, que no sabía que contestar, pues si se ponía a pensarlo, Sasuke y ella no tenían ese tipo de relación… se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenían?

-Déjala en paz Sakura – dijo el pelinegro parado a lado de Hinata, tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hasta sacarla del salón de clases seguidos por el rubio

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a la cafetería , la pelinegra y el rubio miraban la comia

-Hina chan, mejor este – decía el rubio

-Se ve rico – decía la chica

-Aunque yo prefiero el ramen – dijo el rubio, mientras el pelinegro solo rodó los ojos

-Ramen?

-Si… esta delicioso - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – Deberías probarlo

Hinata solo asintió

El rubio miró al pelinegro y sonrió de manera tierna

-Naruto kun… estas bien? – preguntó la pelinegra un poco confundida

-Es mi cara linda para intentar que me compre algo – dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreí – Deberías intentarlo

Hinata asintió, y miró al pelinegro que se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chica. Hinata tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, tenía una linda y amable sonrisa y esos ojos que hipnotizaban al pelinegro

Sasuke miró hacia un lado, pues no podía con tanta lindura por parte de la chica

-Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Naruto sonrió, codeó a la chica llamando su atención, Naruto se puso las manos en las mejillas y le hizo la seña de que lo imitara, la pelinegra no tardó en imitarlo

Naruto se acercó a la pelinegra y le susurró:

-Dile "Por favor Sasuke kun, cómpranos ramen" – dijo el rubio - Pero tienes que hacerlo de manera linda

-De manera linda? – preguntó la pelinegra, mientras Sasuke miraba a los dos

-Si… - dijo el rubio – Sólo sígueme

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa

-Sasuke kuun – dijo el rubio melosamente aún con las manos en las mejillas – Cómpranos ramen… si? - dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasuke rápidamente frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de romperle la cara al rubio, pues sus palabras debió tomarlas como un insulto, ya que Naruto se veía todo menos lindo. Observó como el rubio le hacía seña a la pelinegra que lo hiciera, la cual negó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Solo hazlo – dijo el rubio sonriendo

Hinata miró al pelinegro

-Sa… Sasuke kuuun – dijo la chica tímidamente – Co… Cómpranos ramen… si? – dijo, y terminó al igual que el rubio con un lindo puchero

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír

-Lo tenemos Hina chan – dijo rápidamente el rubio sonriendo

El pelinegro revolvió los cabellos de la chica, que también sonreía

-Te compraré el ramen

-Y yo?

-Tú cómprate el tuyo – dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Pero yo también actué lindo – dijo el rubio

-Lindo?... a eso llamas lindo? – dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar para pedir la comida – Fue un castigo para mi, un doloroso castigo, creí que me quedaría ciego

-Oye!

-Cómprate tu comida

-Eres un aburrido – dijo el rubio – Deberías comprarme también a mi ramen, después de todo logré que Hina chan te hiciera una cara linda

* * *

Los tres chicos comían, la pelinegra un poco incómoda pues la mirada de muchas chicas estaban sobre ella

-Sasuke kun – dijo la pelirosa sentándose al lado del pelinegro

-Ahora que quieres? – preguntó el pelinegro fríamente

-Solo viene a comer con ustedes – dijo la Sakura con una sonrisa – Además de que quiero conocer a Hinata chan

La pelinegra sonrió

-Si dejan a Sakura, por qué no yo? – dijo sonriente Kiba sentándose a lado de la pelinegra

El pelinegro bufó, mientras el rubio miraba a los cuatro chicos sentados frente a él

-Por qué yo estoy solo de este lado? – preguntó el rubio ofendido

-Yo te acompañare Naruto – dijo Shino

-Yo no me quiero sentar contigo – dijo rápidamente el rubio – Yo me quiero sentar con Sakura chan

-Eso no pasará

-Y Hina chan – dijo Kiba – Te gusta la escuela?

Sasuke volteó a ver a Kiba que sonreía amigablemente a la chica, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de furia

Kiba levantó la mirada

-No tienes que molestare Sasuke – dijo Kiba aún sonriendo – Ya dejaste en claro que es tu novia… todos lo entendieron, solo teníamos curiosidad por conocerla

Sasuke volteó la mirada, mientras Naruto solo sonreía.

-Dónde vives? – preguntó Kiba

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron

-Vivo con…

-Kakashi sensei – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a la chica

-Qué? – preguntaron los tres chicos

-Hina chan… es la prima de Kakashi sensei – dijo el rubio – Verdad?

Todos miraron a la pelinegra, que miraba al rubio que solo asentía

-Si - dijo nerviosamente

-Ah… es por eso que es tan cercana a ustedes – dijo Kiba – Entonces son vecinos?

-Si… vecinos – dijo el rubio nervioso

* * *

-Cuantas mentiras más vamos a tener que decir? – preguntó molesto el pelinegro

-Oye, tenía que decirles eso – dijo el rubio – Sabes lo mal que se vería Hina chan si supieran que está viviendo contigo, además de que tus fans se pondrían locas

-Pero… que viva con Kakashi?

-No se me ocurrió nada… además se supone que Kakashi es su tutor y su "primo"… así que es normal que vivan juntos

-Y qué pasaría si nos enredamos con tantas mentiras? – preguntó la pelinegra sorprendiendo a los chicos - Solo por lo que era antes, no quiere decir que no entienda esto… - dijo la pelinegra preocupada – He visto a muchos humanos pelear y sufrir por las mentiras

El rubio bajó la mirada

-Ya no mentiremos más – dijo el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra que se sonrojó

-Te lo prometemos Hina chan – dijo el rubio – Solo hemos dicho las mentiras porque es necesario, la gente no creería lo que te ha pasado

-Lo sé – dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente al rubio – Y te lo agradezco Naruto kun

* * *

La pelinegra se detuvo frente a la puerta de la librería

-Sucede algo?

-No te meteré en problemas? – preguntó la chica

-Claro que no – dijo el pelinegro – Vamos

La pelinegra entró y quedó asombrada

-Todos estos son libros? – preguntó la chica

-Si

-Son demasiados

-Son pocos si consideramos todos los que han existido y existen - dijo el pelinegro, cuando de pronto una duda cruzó su cabeza, una duda que debió preguntarse desde que la idea de que la pelinegra entrara a la escuela – Hinata … - dijo el pelinegro haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara – Sabes leer?

-No muy bien – dijo la chica – Mi antiguo amo solía leer conmigo, y con el tiempo logre comprender varias palabras, pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo

-Tu antiguo amo?

La pelinegra sonrió, pero Sasuke sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida

-Antes de quedar en la calle, tenía un Amo – dijo la pelinegra

-Y qué le sucedió?

-Ya no existe más en este mundo

El pelinegro no dijo nada

-Estaba enfermo – dijo la chica con la mirada triste – Desde que recuerdo, él nunca salió, la mayor parte del día estaba en cama leyendo, dibujando o escribiendo… yo era su única compañía, su familia lo cuidaba, pero tenían que trabajar, así que por eso estaba yo, para que no se sintiera solo… una tarde, decidió dormir, algo raro, pues sus tardes las ocupaba para dibujar, pero esa tarde decidió dormir – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse - pero ya no despertó

El pelinegro instintivamente la abrazó

-Por qué no te quedaste?

-Ellos no me querían – dijo la pelinegra, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas – mi presencia les recordaba a mi Amo… así que me abandonaron


	10. Chapter 10

**Por fin otra actualización, y si se preguntan por qué no lo hice antes, pues es sencillo una amiga me mando varios links para leer mangas, y obviamente, me emocioné que ni mis otros fic's actualicé, hasta hoy, asì que espero que sean compresibles, tiendo a distraerme con cualquier cosa n,n por eso tardo en actualizar**

**Aún cuando tengo muchas ideas para el fic u otros fics, siempre termino distrayéndome y al final no hago nada TT,TT**

* * *

Sasuke acomodaba los libros, mientras Hinata contemplaba el gran librero frente a ella, cuando cierto chico rubio entro al local, el pelinegro rápidamente frunció el ceño y se le acercó

-Qué haces aquí?

-Le pedí a Tsunade bachan que me dejara salir temprano

-Eso veo, pero para qué?

-Para acompañarla a Hina chan

-Acompañar?

-Tenemos que comprar sus cosas, el uniforme y todo lo que necesitara para el instituto, además de otra ropa – dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado

Sasuke lo miró por un momento, no podía decir nada, después de todo tenía razón, Hinata no podía seguir usando sus bóxers

-Ya hablaste con tu jefe?

-Si

-Tenemos que apurarnos, la tienda de la señora Kaoru cierra temprano

-Lo sé, deja avisar mi salida, espérenme afuera

* * *

Naruto y Hinata esperaban a Sasuke, cuando cierta persona robó la atención del rubio

-Sakura chan – dijo el rubio

Hinata siguió la mirada del chico y ahí estaba la chica, la forma en que Naruto miraba a la chica hizo a Hinata entender rápidamente lo que el rubio sentía por esa chica.

-Naruto kun, realmente te gusta verdad?

Naruto soltó un suspiro y asintió, en cuanto proceso lo que la pelinegra le preguntó la miró sorprendido

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo mantenías como un secreto? – dijo Hinata con una voz nerviosa

-No… pero no pensé que fuera demasiado obvio – dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado, Hinata solo sonrió, Naruto llevó nuevamente su atención a Sakura que parecía ir con algo de prisa – Pero a dónde irá a esta hora?

Naruto miró a Hinata y vio que esta traía la mochila del pelinegro

-Qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa a Sasuke?

-Sorpresa? – preguntó no muy segura

-Si… vamos – dijo el rubio jalando a la pelinegra y comenzando a seguir a Sakura

-Naruto kun, no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Hinata mientras era forzada a seguir al rubio

-Todo estará bien – dijo Naruto – Solo tengo un poco de curiosidad

Hinata se detuvo, haciendo que Naruto también se detuviera

-Quieres ir detrás de Sakura san?

El rubio la miró y sonrió levemente

-Quiero saber más de ella – dijo el rubio serio – Me gusta, pero ella en ocasiones oculta su forma de ser, no sé nada de su familia, solo lo que se habla en el instituto, quiero saber más cosas sobre ella

Hinata sonrió, miró hacia atrás, donde a lo lejos se podía ver al pelinegro que los buscaba, soltó un suspiro y miró al rubio

-Está bien – apenas dijo estas palabras, el rubio sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a jalarla nuevamente, para seguir a Sakura – No podemos tardarnos mucho

-Lo sé, Sasuke enloquecerá, pero realmente tengo curiosidad – dijo el rubio, doblando en la esquina, intentando que Sakura no se diera cuenta que los dos la estaban siguiendo

-Sakura san vive por aquí?

-No, según sé, ella vive con una de sus amigas – dijo el rubio – Sus padres siempre están viajando

Hinata miraba que a cada paso que daban, el lugar comenzaba a empeorar

-Pero qué podría estar haciendo Sakura san en un lugar como este?

-No lo sé – dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose cuando Sakura entró a un pequeño restaurante – Vamos

Naruto cruzó la calle y se acercó al restaurante seguido de la pelinegra

-Ella trabaja aquí? – preguntó Hinata en cuanto vio a través del gran ventanal a la chica hacer varias reverencias a una mujer de muy mal carácter

-Eso parece – dijo Naruto confundido - Pensé que Sakura chan no trabajaba

El teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de la mujer y la chica, Naruto rápidamente se escondió junto con la pelinegra, sacando el celular y apagándolo

-Rayos, espero que no me haya visto – dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo

-Es malo?

-Eh?

-Por qué deberíamos escondernos? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, mientras se mantenía agachada

-No quiero que Sakura chan se moleste conmigo – dijo el rubio, mientras trataba de no prestar atención a las personas que pasaban y los miraban - Nadie en la escuela sabe esto, supongo que ella no quiere que se enteren

-Por qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez se avergüenza

-No debería

-Lo sé – dijo el rubio sonriéndole, miro los alrededores, y asomó la cabeza por el gran ventanal, no había rastros de Sakura, Hinata lo imitó y miró el interior

-En dónde está?

-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos irnos, el teme debe estar furioso

-Más que furioso – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Naruto volteó lentamente, encontrándose con el pelinegro cruzado de brazos

-Sasuke teme – dijo intentando sonreír, Hinata rápidamente se levanto, seguida del rubio

-Qué diablos hacen aquí? – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio – Por qué la trajiste aquí?

-Bueno… es que… yo… - decía nerviosamente el rubio, intentando buscar una excusa, pues sabía que si mencionaba a Sakura, el pelinegro se molestaría y el chico parecía una madre cuidando a su hija

-Fui yo, lo siento – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran – Creo que me emocioné un poco con poder salir a pasear y comencé a caminar… me hubiera perdido si Naruto kun no me encontraba… lo siento – dijo la pelinegra, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, miró a Naruto, pues sabía que todo esto había sido idea del rubio, Naruto sólo le sonrió y luego miró a la pelinegra

-No vuelvas hacerlo, me tenías preocupado – dijo tomando su mano mientras las mejillas de la pelinegra comenzaban a enrojecerse, Sasuke comenzó a caminar – Ahora, vamos a comprar lo que necesitas

* * *

Los chicos fueron a la tienda de uniformes, dónde una señora mayor los atendió, cada vez que miraba a Hinata sonreía

-Que linda – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pelinegra, que sonrió y se sonrojó un poco – Esperen un momento, traeré el uniforme

Los chicos solo asintieron, mientras el rubio miraba los demás uniformes y miró al pelinegro

-También deberíamos pedir el uniforme de invierno? – preguntó el rubio

Sasuke también tenía esa duda, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo Hinata estaría con él, llegaría hasta el invierno?

-Creo que sí – dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pelinegra que solo sonrió

La mujer regresó con las prendas

-Deberías probártelo, creo que es la talla correcta – dijo la mujer – El probador está por allá

Hinata tomó las prendas sonriéndole a la mujer

Sasuke y Naruto esperaban a la pelinegra, pero está comenzó a tardarse

-Estará bien? – preguntó Naruto acerándose a la puerta – Hina chan, estás bien?

Hubo un silencio, Sasuke se acercó a lado del pelinegro, esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra, la puerta se abrió y la pelinegra salió vestida con el uniforme

-Creo que te queda bien – dijo el rubio sonriendo – Tu qué dices teme?

Sasuke miraba a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza, no decía nada, solo la observaba, Hinata comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del pelinegro. Naruto lo miró y sonrió

-Creo que él también piensa que te queda bien – dijo el rubio a la pelinegra que solo asintió

-Está demasiado corta – dijo el pelinegro

Naruto miró la falda de tablones y frunció el ceño

-Así la usan todas las chicas – dijo el rubio – Creo que está más larga que la de Sakura chan

-Aún así creo que está demasiado corta – dijo el pelinegro, Hinata bajó la mirada

-No le hagas caso, te ves muy bien – dijo el rubio haciendo a la chica sonreír

* * *

Naruto miraba la entrada de la tienda, tenía la cara completamente roja

-Qué esperas? – dijo Sasuke en voz baja, atrayendo la atención del rubio

-Realmente vamos a entrar? – contestó también en voz baja

-Y cómo planeas comprar?

-Esa tienda es solo para chicas – decía Naruto mientras volvía a mirar la tienda de ropa interior para mujer

-Tenemos que hacerlo – dijo el pelinegro

-Pero seremos vistos como pervertidos

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, pues internamente él también dudaba en entrar a la tienda, pero era lago que Hinata necesitaba.

Hinata los miraba detenidamente, pues ninguno de los dos se había movido en cinco minutos, no sabía que sucedía, y miraba la entrada de la tienda y no encontraba nada extraordinario en ella, no entendía porque los dos chicos la contemplaban, se acercó intentando escuchar sus susurros, pero los chicos se sumieron en el silencio y siguieron contemplando la tienda

-Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Hinata rompiendo el silencio, mirando al pelinegro y luego al rubio, lo miró con preocupación, pues tenía la cara roja, recordaba que cuando su Amo estaba enfermo en ocasiones tenía la cara roja, Hinata toco con su mano la mejilla del rubio, que se sobresaltó – Estas bien Naruto kun?

-Eh?, si – decía nervioso - … solo que, tenemos que entrar a esa tienda

Hinata miró nuevamente la tienda y miró a los dos chicos que seguían en el mismo lugar

-Y por qué no entramos? – preguntó en voz baja

Sasuke respiró hondo, los miró y soltó el aire

-Entremos

Hinata y Naruto se miraron, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido por la pelinegra y aún más atrás por el rubio

En cuanto los chicos entraron llamaron la atención de todas las mujeres ahí, había desde señoras mayores hasta adolescentes, que no tardaron en sonreír al ver al pelinegro y fruncir el ceño al ver al rubio. Las mujeres mayores los seguían con la mirada.

Naruto no sabía dónde esconderse, así que trató ocultarse detrás del pelinegro, Hinata lo miró curiosa

-Qué haces? – preguntó suavemente

-Trato que no me miren – dijo el rubio, topando con el pelinegro que se detuvo de pronto, Naruto se asomó por encima del hombro del pelinegro y vio a un par de empleadas mirándolos detenidamente

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, mientras todas las mujeres del lugar lo miraban

-Bienvenido – dijo una de las chicas, miró al pelinegro e intentó no sonreír – Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sasuke miró a la chica, volvió a respirar hondo, se regañaba mentalmente, él no podía estar nervioso, a él este tipo de cosas no lo hacían estar nervioso, él único nervioso debería ser Naruto.

-Busco ropa interior – dijo el pelinegro. _Eres un genio Sasuke, que otra cosa puedes comprar en una tienda dónde venden ropa interior a comida o qué?, _pensó Sasuke

La chica soltó una pequeña risa

-Buscas algo en especial

Sasuke miró los alrededores mirando varios conjuntos de ropa interior, algunos demasiados atrevidos, miró a Hinata que reía de los intentos del rubio por tratar de no llamar la atención de las mujeres en el local

-Algo no muy atrevido – dijo el pelinegro mirando de pies a cabeza a la pelinegra, Hinata no tenía la imagen de alguien atrevida, era más bien alguien linda y dulce, y Sasuke pensaba que así debería ser toda la ropa de la pelinegra… linda y dulce

-Qué talla? – preguntó la chica

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Hinata, que reía ante la actitud del rubio intentando explicarle la situación a la mujer, lo que solo las hizo escandalizarse aún más, la mujer mayor lo miraba con desaprobación

-No lo sé – dijo Sasuke, miró al rubio que se acercó rápidamente

-Esa señora me da miedo – dijo el rubio

Sasuke solo lo ignoró

– Baka, sabes que talla usa Hinata?

-Porqué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Tú trajiste la ropa de Karin, debes saber que talla

-Sí, pero Hina chan no es la misma talla que Karin, ella esta plana y Hina chan… - dijo mirando a la pelinegra, rápidamente Sasuke golpeo al rubio que soltó un pequeño quejido

-Mejor cierra la boca – dijo el pelinegro, alejándose del rubio – Hinata, ve con ella… ella te ayudara, verdad?

La chica miraba divertida toda la situación

-Claro – dijo la chica sonriéndole a Hinata – Por aquí

Las dos chicas se alejaron, mientras el pelinegro y el rubio comenzaban a escuchar los murmullos de la gente

-Por qué estoy pasando Yo esta vergüenza? – dijo el rubio – el único que debería pasarla eres tú

-Tú querías venir, no es así?

-Sí, pero no pensé que me harías entrar – dijo el rubio rápidamente – Bien podría haberte esperado afuera

-No iba a pasar por esto solo

-También estabas nervioso cierto? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de lado

-Cierra la boca

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… escuchaste a esas señoras? – dijo el rubio señalando la puerta – Nos llamaron pervertidos

-Creo que fue peor cuando intentaste explicar que Hinata era tu hermana

-No me lo recuerdes – dijo el rubio de mal humor

* * *

Una vez salieron de la tienda mientras Hinata reía, Sasuke intentaba no mirarla y Naruto con la cara enrojecida

-Y ahora qué?

-A comprar la ropa

-Tengo hambre – dijo el rubio – y estoy cansado

-Solo llevamos un par de horas

-Pero yo soy el que está cargando todo

-Tú querías acompañarnos

-Piensas usar todo como un castigo? Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido – dijo el rubio

-Creo que ya comienzas a entender – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que hizo que le diera miedo al rubio

* * *

Sasuke miraba la ropa que Naruto tenía en sus manos

-Ni lo pienses – dijo el pelinegro

-Entonces qué tipo de ropa? – preguntó el rubio fastidiado, mientras que la pelinegra soltaba un suspiro, llevaban una hora de tienda en tienda y el pelinegro no parecía feliz con ninguna

Sasuke miró los alrededores

-Cualquiera donde no tenga que enseñar mucho

-Un hábito tal vez? – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio

Sasuke lo miró furioso

-Sólo una opinión – dijo el rubio temeroso – Además, no le veo nada malo… digo, esa ropa no es nada atrevida, se me hace linda

Sasuke soltó un bufido

Hinata solo los miraba, no entendía cual era el problema con toda la ropa, después de todo era ropa

-Tú qué piensas Hina chan? – preguntó el rubio

-Eh?

-Está bonita verdad?

La pelinegra solo sonrió

-A Hina chan le gustó – dijo el rubio – Además, ella es la que la vestirá, deberías dejarla que ella elija su ropa

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo el pelinegro

-Vamos Hina chan – dijo sonriente el rubio, llevándose a Hinata

-Si no supiera cuánto le gusta Sakura pensaría que es gay – dijo entre dientes el pelinegro, mientras observaba a los chicos caminar de un lado a otro de la tienda.

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá

-Creo que fue más cansado que ayudar en la clínica

-Clínica? – preguntó Hinata curiosa

-Sí, ayudo en una clínica… aunque no es mucha la ayuda que doy, aún así – dijo con una sonrisa – Sabes lo que es una clínica

-Si

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi antiguo Amo solía visitar hospitales y clínicas – dijo la pelinegra, dándose cuenta lo que había dicho

-Antiguo Amo? - preguntó curioso el rubio

-Naruto – dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la cocina – Es hora de que te vayas

-Por qué?, quiero seguir hablando con Hina chan – dijo el rubio – Además quiero saber que hará los demás días

-Demás días? – preguntó Hinata

-Sasuke pidió el día de hoy, pero que hay de los demás días?

Hinata levantó la mirada un poco sorprendida

-No lo sé – dijo Sasuke – luego lo pensaré

-Porqué no trabajas conmigo? – preguntó el rubio a Hinata – En la clínica

-Pero… yo no sé

-Entonces… mmm, ah ya sé, porqué no eres voluntaria en la veterinaria de la madre de Kiba?

-Voluntaria

-Sí, ahí aceptan voluntarios y si trabajan bien, terminan siendo contratados

-No es buena idea – dijo el pelinegro

-Por qué?

-Por qué?... sabes cuan duro es el trabajo, tú mismo te quejaste

-Pero Hina chan es mujer, a ella no la pondrían hacer todo ese trabajo, sólo cuidaría a los animales

-Cuidar animales? – preguntó Hinata

-Sí, te gustan los animales verdad?

-Si – dijo sonriente

-Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea

-Tu sólo no quieres porque tendrá que estar con Kiba – dijo el rubio

-No digas tonterías – dijo el pelinegro

Naruto sonrió

-Tienes escrito "Celos" por toda la cara – dijo el rubio

-Sasuke kun – dijo la pelinegra suavemente – Realmente puedo trabajar cuidando animales?

Sasuke al ver la cara de ilusión de Hinata no lo quedó de otra más que asentir, haciendo sonreír aún más a la chica

-Mañana hablaremos con Kiba – dijo el rubio

-Hablaremos? – preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja levantada

-Si, después de todo, alguien tiene que cuidar a Hina chan – dijo el rubio sonriente

* * *

-Por fin se fue – dijo el pelinegro, mirando la puerta, por dónde instantes antes, el rubio salió

-Aún cuando digas esas cosas, parece que te agrada mucho – dijo la pelinegra

Sasuke la miró y sonrió

-Supongo que si, después de todo es mi único amigo – dijo levantándose del sofá y tendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra – Ayúdame a preparar la cena

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro


	11. Chapter 11

**Otro cap, sé debería estar actualizando, pero estaba tan enganchada con varias historias que hasta que termine de leer me dedique a escribir, lo malo es que tarde un poco, porque una de esos fics estaba tan triste que me bajó el animo, pero aquí esta un capítulo corto, espero que les guste**

**n,n**

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido, miró con atención la puerta, pues escuchaba los pasos del pelinegro, la puerta se abrió lentamente

-Oh, ya despertaste – dijo Sasuke aún adormilado

Hinata solo asintió, emocionada

-Es hora de que comencemos a prepararnos – dijo el pelinegro abriendo el armario y sacando su uniforme – Tú te puedes cambiar aquí

Sasuke salió de la habitación mientras la pelinegra tomaba también su uniforme y sonreía

-También iré a la escuela, me preguntó si será difícil, Naruto kun siempre dice que la escuela es horrible

* * *

Los chicos entraron al salón donde ya había varios alumnos

-Hina chan – dijo el rubio detrás de la pelinegra

-Hola Naruto kun – dijo sonriente la chica

-¿Qué voy hacer? – dijo Naruto cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y soltando un suspiro

-¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó la pelinegra confundida, mientras Sasuke también lo miraba

-Te ves tan linda en uniforme… ¿debería olvidarme de Sakura chan? – dijo mirando a la pelinegra, antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Sasuke – Solo era una broma, no es para que te pongas celoso

Hinata sonrió un poco sonrojada

-No me agradan tus bromas – dijo Sasuke caminando a su asiento seguido por los otro dos, el rubio aún adolorido por el golpe

Hinata tomó asiento y sonrió, estaba emocionada, pues era oficial, ahora era un estudiante de instituto, cierto chico castaño se acercó a ellos

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Naruto – ¿Por qué hay tantos murmullos?

-Ah, las chicas andan locas porque Sai ganó el concurso de pintura – dijo Kiba, Hinata fijo su mirada en Kiba

-Concurso de pintura? – preguntó confundido el rubio

-Sí que andas en las nubes – dijo Kiba con tono burlón – Recuerda que no vino ayer por ir a ese concurso

-Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé

Hinata seguía mirando a Kiba, que le sonrió

_Será el mismo?... no, no puede ser – _pensó Hinata

-Hoy lo conocerás – dijo el chico, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra – Aunque en lo personal es alguien desagradable

-Desagradable? – preguntó Hinata

-Si – dijo Naruto – Hace comentarios extraños, y además tiene esa actitud tan extraña

-Lo dice porque por sus comentarios parece que está enamorado de Naruto – dijo Kiba soltando una risa, mientras Naruto lo miraba molesto

-No digas cosas desagradables

-Para ser honesto, es demasiado serio y algo extraño – dijo Kiba ignorando al rubio – Casi como Sasuke

-Claro que no, Sasuke no es tan extraño – dijo el rubio – solo un amargado

Hinata miró al rubio y levantó la mirada encontrándose con el pelinegro parado a lado del rubio

-Con que amargado eh?

Naruto comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Sasuke… - dijo el rubio, intentando remediar la situación

-Cámbiame el lugar – dijo el pelinegro

-Cambiarte el lugar?

-Acaso ahora estas sordo? – dijo el pelinegro con un poco de molestia

-No quiero – dijo el rubio, Sasuke levantó una ceja – Sabes cuánto me molesta Sai, y él se sienta a tu lado

-No te pedí tu opinión – dijo el pelinegro tomando la mochila del rubio

El rubio sonrió y se levantó, tomó su mochila de las manos del pelinegro

-Lo haré si admites que quieres cambiarme el lugar por dos razones – dijo el rubio aún con la sonrisa en su rostro – La primera es que quieres estar cerca de Hina chan, y la segunda… es que eres demasiado celoso por eso quieres sentarte cerca, para mantener a todos alejados

Sasuke sonrió entre indignado y molesto

-Admítelo – dijo el rubio seguro, pues sabía que Sasuke no lo admitiría y el conservaría su lugar

-Está bien… lo admito – dijo Sasuke, haciendo a un lado al rubio y tomando asiento en el lugar del rubio

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, estaba seguro que Sasuke jamás lo admitiría

-De verdad? – preguntó el rubio

-Que importa, solo necesitaba admitirlo para quitarte de aquí, cierto?

-Sasuke – dijo serio el rubio – Realmente te gusta Hina chan?... lo estás admitiendo?

Antes de que el rubio le exigiera una respuesta entró el profesor

* * *

Hinata miraba al frente, donde estaba el profesor hablando, junto a otro chico, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa

_Es él_

-Estas bien? – susurró preocupado el pelinegro al notar la cara de la chica, siguió la mirada de Hinata y vio que estaba clavada en el chico

-…Así que, por qué no felicitamos a su compañero – escuchó decir al profesor

Los chicos aplaudían con excepción de Hinata y Sasuke

-Hinata – dijo Sasuke

La chica reaccionó

-Estoy bien – dijo con voz temblorosa e intentó sonreír

Sasuke inmediatamente lo supo, algo no estaba bien

* * *

**Flashback**

La pequeña gatita abrió los ojos y se encontró con un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro sonriéndole recostado a su lado

-Por fin despiertas – dijo el chico sentándose – Pensé que estabas enferma, me preocupaste pequeña

La gatita maúllo

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte – dijo el chico acariciando a la gatita – Pero sabes que no me gusta estar solo, ya se fueron todos, solo me quedas tú

La gatita se levantó y comenzó a estirarse

-Creo que yo también necesito levantarme, no sería bueno estar todo el tiempo en cama

El chico se levantó y comenzó a estirarse

-Hoy nos tomaremos el día libre, qué haremos?... quieres salir al jardín?

_Si me gustaría_

El chico salió de su habitación y bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras la gatita lo seguía muy de cerca

-Creo que estas impaciente – dijo el chico cuando la gatita comenzó a correr

El chico se dirigió por el pasillo hasta el salón familiar donde estaba la puerta corrediza para salir al patio trasero, al abrirla el chico salió lentamente seguido de la gatita

El chico sonrió

-Hay un buen clima – dijo mientras se dirigía a sentarse a la sombra de un gran árbol. La gatita subió a las piernas del chico en cuanto este se recargó en el gran árbol – Y lo mejor, hoy no hay visita al hospital, odio ir al hospital

_Lo sé_

-Papá no estará y mamá seguramente llegue algo tarde – dijo el chico soltando un suspiro

_No me gusta verte así, no me gusta verte triste_

_-_Pero por hoy, descansaré de todo – dijo el chico sonriendo

_Eso es Amo, sonríe siempre_

-Tal vez debería dormir todo el día – dijo, riéndose de sus propias palabras

_No, si te duermes, ¿qué haré yo?_

-Qué dices, ¿debería dormir todo el día?

La gatita rápidamente comenzó a maullar

-Lo sé, no debería hacerlo – dijo el chico, jalando un poco la oreja de la gatita – Tienes hambre

La gatita lo miró, fijamente

-No me mires de esa manera, me asustas – dijo el chico

_Esa es mi manera de ver cuando te pongo atención_

-Mamá te dio de comer?

_Si lo hizo, estuvo deliciosa_

El chico miró los alrededores del jardín

-Me gustaría poder jugar, cuando fui niño no pude hacerlo – dijo el chico con tristeza

_Amo… no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder ayudarte… me gustaría poder curarte y acabar con tu soledad_

El chico respiró hondo e intentó sonreír

-Es mejor que entremos, estoy algo cansado

_Cada día estas más cansado, me preocupa, a ti también, tú también lo sabes… sabes que significa todo eso, ¿cierto?... Amo, no quiero perderte_

La gatita bajo del regazo del chico y este se levanto lentamente

-Lo siento pequeña, realmente quería acompañarte – dijo el chico – Debí haber escuchado a mamá, debería seguir durmiendo

El chico comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa, mientras la gatita lo seguía. Al entrar el chico se dejó caer sobre el sofá

-No creo que pueda llegar hasta arriba – dijo el pelinegro, mientras la gatita lo miraba desde el suelo, el chico la miró y sonrió – Sube – dijo el chico dando pequeñas palmadas en sus piernas

La gatita no tardo en subir a las piernas del chico

-Voy a dormir – dijo el chico – También deberías hacerlo tú

_No puedo Amo, tengo que cuidarte_

El chico acarició a la gatita y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos cayendo rendido

La gatita observaba al chico dormir, que había pasado gran parte del día dormido, cuando cierto ruido llamó su atención, la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver al hermano pequeño de su Amo

-Está dormido – dijo el menor, acercándose al pelinegro, viendo por fin a la gatita – ¿Lo has acompañado todo este tiempo?

_Claro que sí, tengo que cuidar de mi Amo_

El menor miró la hora

-¿Ya habrá comido?

El menor comenzó a mover al chico

-Hiro nisan – dijo el menor – Despierta

El chico soltó un gruñido

-Despierta – dijo, volviendo a mover al chico

-Mmmm

-¿Ya comiste?

-Nmph

-Vamos a comer – dijo el chico, miró a la gatita – Ayúdame a despertarlo

La gatita se levantó y clavó las uñas en el vientre del chico, que soltó un quejido de dolor y abrió los ojos

-Al fin despiertas – dijo el menor

-Oh, ya estás aquí

El menor sonrió

-Vamos a comer – dijo el menor – La tía nos dio esto – dijo el menor, levantando una bolsa con varios contenedores de comida

El chico asintió, el menor lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras caminaban a la cocina, al entrar, el menor comenzó a sacar los platos para comenzar a comer

-Sai – dijo el chico, llamando la atención del menor – Lo siento

El menor lo miró sin entender

-Por mi culpa tienes que hacer todo esto – dijo el chico

-Hiro nisan – dijo el menor

-Nunca he jugado contigo – soltó un suspiro – Me hubiera gustado tanto poder portarme como todos los hermanos, salir a jugar, darte consejos, cuidarte, como cualquier hermano mayor haría con su pequeño hermano, pero no puedo

-Hiro nisan, no tienes por qué decir que lo sientes – dijo el menor – Mamá me ha dicho…

-Lo siento – volvió a repetir el chico, interrumpiendo al menor

El menor bajó la mirada

**Flashback End**

* * *

-Hinata – dijo el pelinegro

-Lo siento – dijo la pelinegra, bajando la mirada

-¿Conoces a Sai? – preguntó el pelinegro curioso

-No – dijo la pelinegra negando con la cabeza

Sasuke la siguió mirando por un momento

* * *

Hinata POV

_Me prometí que olvidaría todo, pero vuelvo a recordarlo… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo he estado negando aquellos recuerdos?... Por un largo tiempo lo logré, olvide todo sobre él, pero estar con Sasuke kun me hizo recordarlo, esa mirada de soledad y tristeza, son la misma que tenía él, y ahora… tener que ver a ese chico, hace que todo vuelva… hace que recuerde que la felicidad puede ser arrebatada de pronto, ¿me sucederá lo mismo con Sasuke kun?... pero ahora soy humana, ahora puedo ayudar a Sasuke kun, puedo ayudarlo de la manera en que no pude ayudarlo a él._

Hinata POV out


	12. Chapter 12

**Otro capítulo, espero que les guste, se suponía que era la versión SasuHina de un fic yaoi que tengo, pero, creo que ya es definitivo, son dos fic's completamente diferentes con una idea en común**

* * *

La hora del descanso llegó y todos los chicos salieron rápidamente pues al parecer todos morían de hambre

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo Sasuke en cuanto los tres se quedaron solos en el salón de clases

Hinata solo bajó la mirada, mientras que Naruto lo miraba confundido

-Hinata… dímelo – dijo molesto Sasuke

-Sasuke – dijo Naruto, sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

-Él... – dijo dudosa la chica – es su hermano menor

-Hermano menor? – preguntó Sasuke confundido, cuando recordó la vez en que la pelinegra lloró – Hablas de tu antiguo Amo?

-Antiguo Amo? – preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido – Pensé que no tenías Amo… tu dijiste

-Lo sé – dijo Hinata, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Sé lo que dije

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por unos instantes y luego miraron a la pelinegra

-Desde que me abandonaron, me hice a la idea de que no existieron, pensé que era la mejor manera para no sufrir tanto, pensé que si olvidaba lo que era tener un amo, no me sentiría tan mal

-Y Sai…

-Es su hermano menor

Naruto frunció el ceño

-No recuerdo que Sai tuviera un hermano mayor – dijo Naruto

-Eran gemelos – dijo Hinata con los ojos llenos de tristeza – Aunque mi Amo siempre lo trataba como si la diferencia de edades fueran de varios años – sonrió

-Él fue el que…

-No – dijo rápidamente Hinata – De hecho fue el que me llevó a mi Amo

-Eh?

-Mi amo estaba enfermo – dijo, bajando la mirada recordando aquel momento en que ese niño la llevaba entre brazos, nervioso por lo que sus padres dirían, o si a su hermano le gustaría - Creo que mi Amo secretamente se sentía un poco celoso de Sai, que podía salir, ir a la escuela y hacer amigos… y Sai lo sabía, le daba tristeza, Mi Amo pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en hospitales, Sai le contó a su amigo lo que sucedía, y él fue el que le dio el consejo de regalarle una mascota para que no se sintiera tan solo, entonces Sai me compró, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pues era muy pequeña, pero recuerdo el momento en que lo conocí

**Flashback**

-Quédate quieta, no hagas ruido – dijo Sai con una sonrisa, mientras escondía a la pequeña gatita en una caja

Sai levanto la caja y abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, dónde encontró a su madre limpiando

-Ya llegué – dijo algo nervioso

-Bienvenido

-Nisan?

-Está en su habitación – dijo su madre, mirando con curiosidad la caja – Qué traes ahí?

-Un… un regalo

-Un regalo? – preguntó con una ceja levantada – Para tu hermano?

-Si – dijo Sai con una sonrisa inocente

-Está bien, pero tú tendrás que ayudarlo – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Eh? Cómo que tendré que ayudarlo? – preguntó sorprendido Sai

-Sai – dijo la mujer sonriendo aún más mientras señalaba la caja

El pequeño miró la caja y se dio cuenta que la gatita intentaba sacar la mano por un pequeño orificio. Sai rápidamente sonrió

-De dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó la mujer abriendo la caja en las manos del pequeño, observando con curiosidad los ojos de la gatita

-Shin chan me la dio

-Te la dio?

-Sí, primero me dijo que comprara un gatito, pero luego me dio esta, al parecer la dueña no la quería por sus ojos

-Sí, son algo extraños

-Pero ve bien – dijo rápidamente Sai

Su madre sonrió

-Y por qué quieres regalarle una gatita a tu hermano?

-Hiro nisan… él… - dijo triste – Siempre está solo… aún cuando nosotros estemos con él, no hay nadie más

-Te sientes mal por tu hermano?

El pequeño solo asintió

-Entonces ve a darle su regalo – dijo su madre

El pequeño rápidamente subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación de su hermano, abrió lentamente la puerta, su hermano estaba recostado en la cama, mirando con tristeza por la ventana, sin percatarse de que Sai había entrado

-Hiro nisan – dijo Sai

Hiro bajo la mirada, miró a su hermano y forzó una sonrisa

Sai sonrió

-Te traje un regalo – dijo, levantando lentamente la caja

Hiro encogió las piernas, dando espacio para que Sai se sentara en la cama y pusiera la caja entre los dos

Hiro miraba con curiosidad la caja, que comenzó a moverse, miró a Sai y luego nuevamente a la caja, estiró su pálida mano y abrió lentamente la caja, y de pronto la gatita se asomó por encima de la caja abierta. Hiro sonrió, la gatita intentó saltar para salir de la caja, pero solo consiguió voltear la caja, quedando atrapada debajo. Hiro comenzó a reír

Sai, miraba a su hermano reír, hace mucho que no escuchaba su risa, desde que recuerda, su hermano siempre ha lucido débil, con un semblante triste, en ocasiones llorando. Recordaba como Hiro se aferraba a su madre, no quería quedarse solo en la sala de operaciones, el no entendía en ese momento lo que sucedía, pero conforme iba creciendo, lo entendió, entendió que su hermano estaba enfermo. Su madre se había concentrado en cuidarlo, buscando siempre nuevas alternativas, Sai tuvo en ocasiones ser el donador de su hermano, recordó la primera vez que el tuvo que estar en una sala de operaciones, se preguntaba si su hermano sentía lo mismo, ese miedo que recorría su cuerpo, ese miedo que lo hacía aferrarse de su padre, que trataba de calmarlo, recordándole que si hacia eso Hiro estaría mejor… pero no funcionó.

Ahí estaba su hermano, aún enfermo después de varios tratamientos y nada había funcionado

-Gracias – dijo Hiro tomando a la gatita entre sus brazos

Sai sonrió

-Te gusta?... Shin chan dijo que tiene algo mal en los ojos

-Está bien… creo que en eso nos parecemos… los dos tenemos algo mal

-Nisan

-Está bien Sai, creo que poco a poco lo voy aceptando – dijo intentando sonreír

Sai apretó los puños

-Nisan estará bien, todo estará bien – dijo Sai – Okasan dijo que después de nuestra operación, estarás bien

Hiro sonrió y miró nuevamente a la gatita

-Hola pequeña – dijo – Soy Hiro

_Hola… __Hiro_

**Flashback End**

Sasuke miró a la pelinegra

-Pero por qué se deshicieron de ti? – preguntó el rubio

-Todo el tiempo estuve con él, cuando tenía que ir hospital yo lo esperaba en la entrada, de alguna manera siempre estaba con él, siempre sabía dónde estaba, después de que murió, para sus padres fue algo difícil, pues cada vez que me veían, solo lo recordaban a él, así que… me dejaron, pensando que de esa manera tal vez estarían mejor

-Eso es cruel – dijo Naruto

-No lo creo, creo que se cómo se sienten, conozco ese dolor – dijo Hinata mirando a los chicos – Me dolió, me dolió ver como sufrían, pero más me dolió saber que él ya no estaría ahí, que cuando despertara, él ya no estaría ahí ya no sería lo primero que vería al abrir mis ojos, Sai, creo que fue el que más sufrió de todos – dijo mirando el asiento del chico – por lo que vi, su forma de ser cambió… y yo decidí olvidar todo, con la esperanza de que ya no doliera… tiempo después me encontraste tú, Naruto kun

El rubio solo sonrió

-Pensé que era una segunda oportunidad…

-Hinata chan – dijo sonriente la pelirosa, mientras esta miraba los alrededores

-Sakura san – dijo la pelinegra mirando a la chica

-Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-Este… yo… - Hinata no sabía que decir, miró al pelinegro, que soltó un suspiro y miró a Sakura

-Tenemos que comer, para qué quieres hablar con ella?

-Solo quiero ser su amiga – dijo Sakura

-Tú no haces amigas, solo enemigas – dijo Sasuke

Sakura no le dio importancia a las palabras del chico

-No seas así con Sakura chan – dijo rápidamente el rubio, defendiendo a la chica – Acompáñanos a comer Sakura chan

Sasuke ignoró a los chicos tomó la mano de Hinata y siguió caminando, mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba

Después de comprar la comida, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pues no tenía dinero con el que valerse, dependía completamente de Sasuke

En cuanto Naruto y Sakura tomaron asiento junto a ellos la pelinegra miró los alrededores y soltó un suspiro. Sakura seguía regañando a Naruto por algo que Hinata no lograba entender, pero lo que si entendió es que a Sakura le gustaba gritarle a Naruto

-Naruto kun – dijo Hinata, llamando la atención de los demás

Naruto miró a Hinata, esperando que la chica continuara

-Habías… habías mencionado un trabajo – dijo Hinata no muy segura

Naruto sonrió

-Hina chan, quieres trabajar? – preguntó el rubio mirando a Sasuke y luego a la chica

Hinata asintió rápidamente

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Kiba – dijo Naruto, se levantó y caminó en dirección al chico que parecía muy animado comprando

Sakura miraba detenidamente a Hinata, mientras que la pelinegra, no sabía qué hacer, pues se sentía nerviosa

-Sasuke kun, toma – dijo Sakura en tono meloso ofreciéndole un bocado

El pelinegro mira la comida ofrecida y luego mira a la pelirosa

-Por qué sigues insistiendo? – dijo fastidiado, luego miró a Hinata con curiosidad – Por qué quieres trabajar?

Hinata miró a Sakura, no podía decirle a Sasuke que se sentía culpable por la carga que era para él, pues se suponía que ellos dos no vivían juntos

-Me siento mal por mi tío – dijo Hinata nerviosa

-Tío? – preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido – Vives con tu tío?

Hinata asintió

-Mis padres murieron, y él único familiar que tengo es mi tío

Sasuke miró a la pelinegra y sonrió, pues no podía creer que estuviera mintiendo tan fácilmente

-Realmente quiero trabajar – dijo Hinata mirando seriamente al pelinegro – No quiero ser una carga

-No lo eres

-Aún así… me sentiría mejor si trabajara

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero tampoco quería que Hinata estuviera sola, si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad de que trabajaran juntos

-Hinata chan – dijo Sakura – Yo conozco…

-No – dijo serio el pelinegro

-No sabes lo que iba a decir

-No confío en ti

Sakura lo miró indignada

Hinata sonrió ante la pelea, pues aunque Sasuke no lo quisiera admitir, Sakura le agradaba, si no fuera así ya habría hecho algo al respecto

Hinata miraba a Sai, que no se había percatado de la chica, cuando por fin la miró, frunció el ceño

Sasuke se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas

-Hinata – dijo Sasuke en voz baja, cuidando de no llamar la atención de la profesora

-Lo siento – dijo Hinata, llevando su mirada hacia enfrente

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro, pues después de escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra, se dio cuenta que la chica le tenía un gran cariño a su antiguo dueño y tal vez a Sai

Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando que todas sus preocupaciones se disiparan, cuando los abrió vio que todos sus compañeros guardaban sus cosas

-Dormiste bien? – preguntó el rubio burlón

Sasuke lo miró molesto

-Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio – Sigues pensando en lo que dijo Hina chan?

El pelinegro solo se pasó la mano por los cabellos

-No te preocupes – dijo el rubio sonriendo nervioso – Kiba me prometió que no saldría lastimada

Sasuke sonrió ante lo tonto que su amigo podría ser

-No es eso? – dijo Naruto

-Hablo de Sai

-Por qué te preocupa? Sai es un amargado, no creo que Hina chan quiera acercarse – dijo Naruto - Además dijo que ella trata de olvidarlos

-No es solo eso…

-De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido – En ocasiones no te entiendo

-Olvídalo – dijo Sasuke – Vamos – dijo a Hinata, pero no recibió respuesta, miro hacía un lado y el lugar estaba vacío, el pelinegro se levantó rápidamente – Dónde está?

-Fue a la biblioteca – dijo Naruto – Te lo dijo, pero tú estabas dormido

-Para qué fue?

-Dijo que había cosas que no entendía y necesitaba leer – dijo el rubio

-Pero, por qué la dejaste ir sola?

-Fue a la biblioteca, no al otro lado del país – dijo Naruto – Además fue con una de las chicas

Sasuke miraba molesto al rubio

-No me mires así, pareces mamá gallina que no quiere que su pollita se aleje

Sasuke golpeó la cabeza del rubio

Hinata entró a la biblioteca y sonrió

-Qué libros buscas? – preguntó Shino, "la chica" con quien Hinata fue a la biblioteca

-Cualquiera que tenga que ver con las clases anteriores – dijo Hinata mirando cuidadosamente cada libro

-Pues está es la sección de literatura – dijo Shino – Allá está la de historia

Shino comenzó a caminar, seguido por Hinata, que miraba con mucho interés todos los libros que había en la biblioteca

-Espera, mientras traigo todos los libros – dijo Shino, la pelinegra asintió

Hinata miró incómoda el lugar, cuando se encontró con una mirada, el chico se acercó mirándola detenidamente

_Sai_

-Eres nueva cierto? – dijo Sai con una sonrisa

Hinata solo asintió, nerviosa por tener al chico frente a él

-Tus ojos, me recuerdan… – Sai se interrumpió sin dejar de mirar a la chica – Por qué me mirabas?

Hinata no sabía que contestar, bajó la mirada

-Este…

-Me recuerdas a alguien

Hinata lo miró

-Alguien

Sai sonrió.

_La misma sonrisa_

-A una pequeña gatita – dijo Sai revolviendo los cabellos de la chica, tanto Hinata como Sai se sorprendieron de la acción hecha por el chico – Lo siento

-Está bien – dijo Hinata evadiendo la mirada – Yo… tengo que irme

La pelinegra salió corriendo de la biblioteca, cuando chocó con alguien

-Lo siento – dijo rápidamente

-Estaba preocupado

Hinata levantó la mirada, y ahí estaba Sasuke

-Estás bien?

-Si... – dijo, pero el ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca la alertó

-Aquí estas – dijo Shino ignorando la mirada del pelinegro – Creo que con estos serán suficientes – dijo pasándole un par de libros

-Gracias Shino kun – dijo la pelinegra

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió nuevamente. Sai salió, mirando a los chicos frente a la puerta, miró a Sasuke y luego miró a la chica

-Sasuke, es raro verte por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke soltó un bufido

-Vámonos – dijo Sasuke tomando a la pelinegra y alejándose del lugar

-Sasuke kun? – dijo Hinata cuando llegaron al salón de clases vacío

-Hinata – dijo serio el pelinegro mirando a la pelinegra – No hables con él

-Eh?

-No importa qué, no hables con él, está bien?

Hinata lo miró sin entender, pero aun así asintió

* * *

**En este capítulo queda claro el porque no usé a Shin para su hermano, pues quiero que Hinata sienta cierta atracción a estar junto a Sai, ya que este le recuerda a su antiguo Amo**


End file.
